Technology Troubles
by bh18
Summary: After a starshower an odd kid shows up in the Leaf Village. He quickly befriends two certain children and they become a team. Problem is he's not entirely human, has a past he constantly lies about and new technology is popping up no one is ready for.
1. Prologue

**Technology Troubles**

**Prologue: The Crash.**

For those in the world who were night owls that stayed up at insane hours of the night, naturalists wanting to observe nocturnal wildlife, astronomers or the graveyard shift, all are compelled to look up at the night sky. On this particular night all who were up and looking were waking their family and neighbors so they could watch an impromptu meteor shower. It baffled astronomers the world over why this sudden shower started, the annual one wasn't due for another 3 months but the regular populace just enjoyed it. That is until the stars began impacting the ground. Some far, some nearby, it depended where the observer lived but they hit the ground, some went into the sea; the rest vanished back into the sky from whence they came.

In the case of one 'star' that impacted the ground, a lone figure climbed from its interior, the only survivor out of untold thousands that were contained in the 'star'.

"Huff, huff, huff. Those bastards, you just had to take them all away." Said Bill seething with anger.

Bill took one last look at the smoking wreck that was his ship, the 2nd biggest and the 2nd most powerful ship in the fleet he'd constructed, the Hyperion. Bill turned away not being able to look anymore knowing that all his friends were dead. They may have been machines but his ingenious design and programming made them as close to human as machines possibly could and they were like his family. Now they were all gone thanks to the combined efforts of his numerous enemies, they chased him and the rest of his fleet through 3 dimensions until they landed in this one and they finally shot them all down, but not without taking them out as well.

"Well the planet seemed habited from above. Better find a town or something." With one last look Bill began to limp away from the wreck in search of civilization.

3 days later Bill is still limping around looking for a town or village or something and has had no luck so far.

'This is nuts' He thought 'I've been walking around for days and not a single town in sig…. wait.' Bill's hopes rose as he caught a glimpse of a structure on the other side of a hill.

"Can it be…?" He began rushing up the hill ignoring the searing pain in his legs infected wound. He got to the top of the hill and whooped with joy at the sight of a very large village surrounded by a tall stone wall.

"WHOOHOO! I finally found someplace!" He began to run down the road towards the gate, still ignoring the pain in his leg.

At the gate two men with headbands that have a swirl pattern in the shape of a leaf, are going through the boring torture that is gate guard duty.

"Man I hate gate duty." said the one with some cloth tied over his nose.

"I know how you feel Kotetsu." said the other with a toothpick in his mouth. Then they hear a sound coming from down the road.

"Hey Genma did you hear that?" Said Kotetsu.

"Yeah it sounded like someone was cheering." Said Genma.

"Hey what's that?"

"It looks like a, person?"

Then a boy in a torn and singed grey t-shirt, a pair of white plad shortswith blue, green and dark green stripes that were torn and burnt in many places came running/limping down the road. He had many cuts, burns and a very infected leg.

"I…huff…made…huff…it." Bill coughed twice, his lungs begging for more air.

Kotetsu and Genma stared at him for a minute before Genma got over his shock to ask a question. "Who are you?" Bill was about to reply when suddenly his vision started to go blurry and a sense of vertigo overcame him

"Hey kid you okay?" Kotetsu asked.

"I-I don't kn-"He never finished his sentence because at that moment the last of his strength was drained from lack of food, dehydration and exhaustion and Bill passed out right there.

"Whoa, Whoa! Kid! Hey Kid!" Genma yelled, rushing to the unconscious Bill. "Inform Lord Hokage and get a medic team!"

"Right!" With that Kotetsu vanished.


	2. Chapter 1

**Technology Troubles.**

**Chapter 1**

This is my first ever fanfic so don't bug me if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"blah"=speaking

'blah'=thinking

"**blah"=monstrous**

**One Day Later…**

The ICU of the hospital was fairly empty. No huge missions had been taken lately that would put a shinobi at huge risk and have to be admitted to the ward. Thus the doctors and nurses making rounds there had only one patient to care for. One who had been out for a day now.

Inside Bill's room the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat next to the boy's bed as he had the previous day for a few hours. Needless to say when Kotetsu arrived in his office out of breath and panting about a kid collapsing at the gate he was shocked. Even more so when he found out the kid had extensive wounds and no parents, or any type of guardian around to speak of.

Sarutobi's thought were interrupted however when the patient slowly started waking from his body recovering and the incessant beeping of the HR monitor beside him. "Ugh. Ohhhh, where am I?" Bill groaned.

"You're in a hospital." He sat up quickly not noticing the aged Hokage next to his bed at first. "We found you unconscious at the gate several hours ago."

"Oh, right" Bill said remembering what happened.

"Tell me son, what's your name?" Sarutobi asked.

"Bill Dark and you are?" Bill answered.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, I am the Leaf Villages' Third Hokage." He said.

"Hokage?" Bill said not knowing what a Hokage was but he had a guess if the robes he wore were anything to go on. "Well from the formal attire I'm guessing it's a position of high power but you can tell me everything later."

"Sure. So tell me Bill, where are you from?"

"…It's complicated and you probably wouldn't believe me" Bill said.

"Try me" The Hokage dared.

Bill told the 3rd his story of his accident over three years ago, how it mutated his DNA, how it split his personality & body in three, when he and his new siblings built their own ships to escape and parted ways, leading up to when the fleet was shot down over the Earth and he wandered for days till he ended up here.

"So that's my story" Bill finished.

"It all seems a little farfetched" The Hokage admitted.

"Yeah I know"

"This accident, how badly did it mutate your DNA?" The Third asked intrigued by it.

"This bad." Bill stood up and started being surrounded by a black energy and his physical appearance started to change. After a couple minuets he had transformed into some kind of 6ft tall turtle monster comparable to Bowser but without the spike collars, a five foot tail, six crystal spikes jutting out of his shell instead of the several smaller ones, a smooth black shell, bigger and sharper teeth and blood red eyes with vertical slits.The Hokage watched in awe at what was taking place before him. It takes a lot to surprise the 3rd Hokage these days and this was a lot.

"**Now do you believe me?" **The monster Bill said in a very deep and menacing voice that rumbled a little.

"I never said I didn't." The Third said still staring.

"**You never said you did either…" **The 3rd chuckled when he heard that.

"Well I believe you." He said putting his pipe back in his mouth

"**Good the la**st thing I need is someone thinking I'm crazy" said Bill as he transformed back to human.

"What was that black energy surrounding you?"

"Oh that. That was Dark Energy, my body naturally generates it. It has a lot of uses." He explained.

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"A good number more, but I can't access most of them because of the fighte between me and my brother.. Even my regeneration ability was affected."

"You can regenerate?" The Hokage said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, but as you can see its working very slowly. That's why I was so beat up." Bill explained.

"Ummhmm." He hummed. "You mentioned a brother. Tell me more about him."

Bill grimaced at the thought of having to explain all his brothers acts against all of creation. All the torture, lives lost and destruction at his hand. "….Can I tell you another time?"

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow. He would've pressed further but he decided to let it slide since he only just woke up from a 24 hour coma.

"Anyways I was hoping to maybe stay here in the village." He asked.

"Until you are ready to leave?" The Third guessed.

"Nah, I'm tired of wandering between dimensions. I was hoping to stay here permanently, plus I miss solid ground."

"I'm sure I can arrange something, but I'm going to need some information to make you a birth certificate, medical records and…"

"Yeah I get the point. So can I take a look around?" Bill said wanting out of the hospital.

"Well the doctor said you would need a crutch to get around with that leg of yours." He explained.

"That's fine with m…" Bill trailed of and stared into space.

"Bill?" He gave no response as his eyes began to turn red and started growling.

'What is this power? It's enormous! Where is it coming from…" Bill closed his eyes and let his senses show him where the two powers where coming from. 'Impossible! It's coming from a kid!'

"Bill?"

"Huh?" He said snapping out of it

"What was that?" The old man questioned.

"What was what?"

"You just stared at the wall and started growling."

"Oh, it's my beastly instincts kicking in. I found a massive source of power here in this village and it's coming from a kid!"

'Hmm. He's probably found the Kyuubi.' "Why don't you show me?" The Third said intrigued by this.

"All right and after that could I get some new cloths seeing as these are, you know…" He said looking at his clothes.

"Heh heh, of course."

Bill and the 3rd were walking through the village and were attracting some attention, partly because the Hokage is not seen in public often and partly because of the boy in ragged clothes next to him.

"Is the child close Bill?" He asked him.

"Yeah, it's right around the corner."

They turned the corner to a busy marketplace and Bill Picked out a gloomy looking boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and a pair of shorts.

Bill pointed to him and said, "That's him." Bill froze again and stared at the boy he saw the power in him and it began to take shape, into a fox. There was a spike in the power and Bill jerked back. "Whoa! I think I saw a fox inside him!" He said. This time it was the Hokage's turn to freeze. "Yo! You alright?" Bill said poking him.

"Uh yeah… I should probably explain." The Third told Bill the story about the Kyuubi and how it attacked and how the Fourth Hokage sealed it into Naruto.

"Why's he looked depressed? He's a hero!" Bill said.

"Almost everyone in the village hates him." The Third said looking sad.

"Why's that?"

"The Kyuubi killed hundreds of people so everyone thinks he's the demon but he wasn't told it's inside him and no one's allowed to speak of it."

"Oh. Now I feel really bad for him." Bill said looking down, not the direction.

Then the Third got an idea. "Naruto come over here."

Naruto looked to where the call came from and immediately brightened up when he saw it was the 3rd.

"Hey old man!" Then he noticed Bill. "Who's this and what happened to him?"

"My names Bill and I was… attacked by bandits." He said quickly thinking up an excuse.

"Whoa cool! Anyways, my name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Heh, nice to meet you." Bill said.

"Nice to meet you too!"

Bill noticed a girl with violet hair wearing a black t-shirt with and a pair of baggy pants and she also had pale pupil less eyes with a little lavender in them.

"Hey old man, who's she?" The 3rd looked and recognized it was Hinata.

Then the Hokage got another idea. "Hinata come here." Hinata shyly came over obviously nervous.

"Hey Hinata!" Her eyes grew wide when she saw who was talking to her.

"Oh umm h-hi N-Naruto." She turned to the 3rd. "Umm y-yes Lord Hokage?"

"I'd like you to meet somebody" The 3rd gestured to Bill and she looked over to him.

Hinata instantly gasped seeing his leg. "W-w-what h-happened to y-you!" She said.

'Boy she really has a stuttering problem.' Bill thought. "My name's Bill Dark and I was attacked by bandits."

"Oh! A-are you g-going to be all right?" She said a little worried.

"Yeah. So are you going to introduce yourself?" He said.

"Oh! Umm I'm Hinata H-Hyuga."

"Nice to meet you." Bill held out his hand to shake but she hesitated. "What? It's polite to shake hands with someone new you meet."

"O-oh s-s-sorry…" She nervously shook his hand.

"It's alright."

"Hey! You didn't ask to shake hands with me!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Look at your hands!" Naruto looks at his hands and sees them covered in dirt and other things.

"Oh" He begins wiping them on his pants.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Hey old man?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna hang out with these guys for a while ok?" Bill said.

"Sure, come to the Hokage Tower to get the key to your apartment when you're done and here's some money for cloths and food."

"Alright" Bill, Naruto and Hinata begin to walk down the street together.

"So, how's about you guys help me with cloths shopping." Bill suggested.

"Ok" They both replied.

As they were walking down the street, Hinata couldn't help but take quick glances at Bill's infected leg.

"Go on ask about it." He simply said.

Hinata jumped when she heard him. 'He-he knew?' "H-how did y-you k-know?" She said surprised.

"I've seen you glancing at it for the past 2 minutes"

"Oh…" She said feeling ashamed.

"I know you're wondering about it you can ask."

"Well… I-I'm act-ually wondering w-w-why y-you're not in the Hospital for y-your wounds." She asked.

"Oh. Well I was until about 20 minutes ago." He answered.

"Really?" Said Naruto.

"Yeah"

"W-when d-did you g-get in?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know. Last thing I remember before passing out was stopping at the gate and seeing two guys by it. They had headbands on. Maybe that was yesterday."

"Oh" they both said in unison.

"How did the bandits get you?" Naruto asked.

"Get caught? Umm…." 'Crap I didn't think of that!' He panicked "…they… ambushed me in the forest." 'Please buy it.' He hoped

"Oh. Y-your p-p-parents must be w-worried about y-you." Hinata stammered, Bill then suddenly looked depressed_._

"Bill?" Naruto said.

"Umm w-was it s-something I s-said?" Hinata said worried it might've been her fault.

"No umm it's not your fault. You see I lost my family a long time ago." Bill said solemnly.

"Oh. I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata said. She somewhat knew the feeling.

"It's alright."

"Wait a minute… what were you doing in the forest by yourself?" Naruto said in realization.

"O-oh y-yeah, w-why were y-you?" She said realizing it as well.

"Oh. Well when I lost my family staying in my old home became too painful for me. So I decided to go to the next town and get a job. But then the bandits came, and captured me. I fought my way out in the middle of the night and I was limping around for 3 days." He explained thinking up a somewhat convincing story.

"3 DAYS!" they both cried out in surprise.

"How come your not dead!" Naruto cried.

"I drank the dew on the leaves to stay hydrated." He said.

"W-what about f-food?" Hinata stuttered.

"Didn't eat, didn't sleep neither" Bill said.

"WHAT!" They both shouted.

"You must be starving!" Naruto yelled.

'Grrrrrroooowwllllllll.' "W-what was t-that?" Hinata said.

"Oh, umm. That was my stomach, heh heh." Bill said smiling sheepishly.

"Well I know a place that serves the best ramen in the world! To Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled and dragged them both in the direction of the ramen stand.

Hours later Bill finished his cloths and food shopping and had had at least 30 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's and everyone was amazed he could eat so much. It was late by the time they were done so they said their goodbye's and went their separate ways, except for Naruto who offered to carry a couple bags home for him but they first had to stop at the Hokage's office.

"Thanks for helping with the bags Naruto." Bill thanked.

"Ah it was nothing, besides you couldn't do it yourself with that leg." He joked playfully.

"Heh, that's true!" They shared a laugh for a while. "Are we almost there?" Bill asked.

"Yeah take a right at this next street." He directed. As they turned the corner a big red building came into view. "Is that it?" Bill asked staring at it.

"Yep" Naruto answered.

Bill set down his bags with a grunt and said, "Let's take a break."

"Ok"

Then suddenly a glass bottle fly's out of nowhere. "Look out!" Bill pushed Naruto out of the way right before it whizzed behind them and shattered against the wall.

"Sweet mother of God, who threw that?" Bill yelled.

"Hey!" A man yelled. "Why'd you save him? He's a demon so let him take his punishment!"

"Why should I? _Naruto's_ done nothing wrong!" Bill yelled back emphasizing his name.

"He killed my Wife! He killed hundreds of innocent people! He deserves this!" The man threw another bottle. Naruto cringed waiting for the hurt to come, but it didn't. Bill had caught the bottle in his hand and looked really pissed!

"Ok, now, I'm, ANGRY!" He screamed the last word and that made everyone watching flinch.

Hinata was making her way to the Hokage building looking for Naruto and Bill. She had gotten something while she was with them and left the bag with them by mistake.

"Why should I? _Naruto's_ done nothing wrong!" She heard from around the corner.

'That sounded like Bill.' She thought recognizing the voice. 'What's going on?' She turned the corner and found a bunch of people surrounding something. She found a gap in the crowd and scooted to the front. Hinata was shocked to find Bill facing a man with Naruto on the ground behind him. Hinata was still puzzled until she saw the broken glass bottle behind them.

'That man, attacked Naruto? But… why?' She thought not understanding what's going on.

The man started yelling, "He killed my Wife!"

"W-what?" She gasped.

"He killed hundreds of innocent people! He deserves this!"

'This doesn't make any sense. Naruto's never killed anybody.' She thought now afraid.

The man threw another bottle at Naruto and Hinata not being able to watch covered her eyes. She waited for the sound of breaking glass but instead heard gasps throughout the crowd. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the cause for the gasps. Bill had caught the bottle in his hand and had a look on his face that was filled with such rage it caused everyone to take a step back.

"Ok, now, I'm, ANGRY!" He screamed that last word and it was filled with so much anger and hatred that it made everyone watching flinch.

"Heh. You don't scare me!" The man said even though he knew he was close to wetting himself.

"You'll be scared soon."

He then crushed the bottle in his hand and that was enough to scare him and everyone else even more.

"I-I'll beat you to a pulp!" He charged at Bill and he simply stepped aside. "Hold still brat!" The man swung at Bill again and again and Bill just side stepped every time. "I said hold still!" He swung at him again but this time Bill caught his arm.

"I've got you now" Bill said in a deathly calm tone.

With one punch to the gut he sent the man flying clear across the street. Everyone looked to where the man landed and to their amazement he was knocked out.

"Well I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do that but he wouldn't let up."

"Naruto! Bill!"

"Hinata?" They both said.

"A-are y-you guys a-all right?" She asked still a little shaken.

"I'm fine thanks." said Bill.

Naruto slowly got up. "I'm fine too" Bill could tell the man's words took a toll on Naruto emotionally but he wouldn't show it.

"Umm N-Naruto…" Hinata said timidly.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Nothing that man said was true right? You've never killed anyone before right?" She asked. She wanted to believe what he said wasn't true but the words still hung fresh in her mind.

"What? No! I've never killed anyone in my life!" He cried.

"T-then why d-did he s-say all t-that?"

"I don't know… Everyone just, hates me." Naruto said looking down.

"Oh…" 'That… That's so sad. He doesn't even know why.' She thought sadly

But the next thing she saw was even worse. When she looked back at Naruto she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

"N-Naruto, are y-you crying?"

"N-no... Sniff. …I've just got something in my eye." It was too much for her to handle at that point and out of pure impulse, she hugged him.

"Wha-" Naruto was surprised at what was happening and he wasn't sure what to do but it seemed like his arms moved on their own and he hugged her back.

'I… I'm hugging Naruto, and he's hugging back!' She thought excitedly.

'What's going on? Why do I feel so… warm?' Naruto thought trying to process this strange new feeling.

"Ahem." They looked over to Bill. "Not to, ahem, break the moment…" Then they both realized they were still holding each other and they broke apart blushing madly. "…but I've got to get the key to my apartment and Hinata you forgot this." He handed her the bag of stuff she got while they were shopping.

"T-thank you Bill. Mind if I help?" She offered.

"No problem." They got to the Hokage's office without further incident and a note on the door saying his apartment was right next to Naruto's and he enrolled him in the same ninja academy class as them. This made Naruto very happy that his new friend would be in the same class as him. Bill grabbed the key and Naruto explained the ninja academy to him on the way to his apartment. Once they got the bags to Bill's apartment Hinata had to go and this time she didn't forget her bag. Then he and Naruto went to their own beds as well.

"Yawn!" Bill yawned still sleepy. 'Well, it's my first day at the Academy better get ready.'

After he had changed into some green plad pants and a white t-shirt and tennis shoes, showered, eaten, grabbed his crutch and the set of kunai, shuriken, scrolls and other things he bought yesterday, he set off for the Academy and met Naruto along the way.

"Hey Bill!" Naruto greeted with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey Naruto." Bill said.

"Ready for your first day at the Academy?" He asked.

"Yep but I have one question."

"What?"

"What's it like in there?" Bill asked.

"It's sooooo boring but I try to spice things up a little." Naruto said.

"How so?" Bill said intrigued.

"With some pranks like, whoopee cushions or a tack in his chair…" Naruto said naming off the things he'd done.

"I can do better than that!" Bill boasted.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged.

"Yeah. Just go to get an apple and some paper and I'll get some water and paint."

"Uh alright." Naruto said slightly confused and they both went to get their items.

Later they met at the front of the Academy with the items.

"So what are we gonna do with all this?" Naruto questioned.

"Shit bomb." Now Naruto was interested. "I'll mix the water, paint and paper to make it look like crap and then you cut the apple open, pour it in, I'll slap an explosive tag on it, and cover it with red paint. Then you are going to put it on his desk when he's not looking and when the time is right BOOM! He'll be covered in what he thinks is crap!" Bill explained nearly cracking up.

"That's great! Oh! Put these chunks of meat in it too!" Naruto said pulling out an instant ramen cup.

"I like your thinking! Just remember to put, the darker side towards him."

"Got it."

"And if I read the instructions right, I use the ram seal to set it off right?" Bill asked.

"Yup." Naruto confirmed.

"This is going to be great!" After their preparations were made to the apple they went inside for class.

"Alright everyone take your seats." Iruka said. "Today we have a new student." Chatter instantly started about who the new guy was. "Come on in." In walked a kid with tennis shoes, plad pants, a grey t-shirt and was covered in a lot of bandages and using a crutch.

The girls started whispering to themselves. "Isn't that the boy from yesterday?" "He's kinda cute." "I wonder what happened to him?" "He's really strong. He knocked out a man with one hit and he didn't get hurt!" Were some things.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Iruka suggested.

"Ahem. My name is Bill Dark, I'm not from this village, and I like pizza, ramen, and soda, but especially pizza. I'd tell you more but I'm too tired right now, I'm surprised I got out of bed this morning."

'I like this guy already.' Thought a lazy looking boy with a spiky ponytail.

"Tell us what happened to you already!" Said a boy with a white dog on his head.

"Kiba, be quiet!" Iruka yelled.

"Well if you must know dogboy…" Snickering was heard throughout the room. "…I was attacked by bandits." This started up murmurs in the room.

"I don't believe it." "He beat bandits?" "He's so strong…" "Wow bandits…" Some people whispered.

"Well take a seat anywhere Bill."

"Kay." Bill took a seat in the upper middle section directly across from Naruto.

"Alright now today's lesson is on Genjutsu." Iruka-Sensei turned away from the class to the chalkboard. Bill caught Naruto's eye and nodded. He nodded back knowing what to do. He quickly dashed up to the desk and placed the apple[bomb] there with the dark part facing him. Iruka-Sensei turned back and noticed the apple on his desk.

"Oh!" Thinking a nice student put it there he grabbed it to take a bite.

'Almost there' Bill thought. 'A little more' Iruka-Sensei was just about to bite the apple when… 'Now!' Bill made the ram seal and the apple exploded and Iruka-Sensei was covered in what everyone thought was crap.

"AHHHHHH!" The whole class burst into laughter. "NARUTO! Get down here now!" He yelled.

"Oh man that was great!" Bill roared.

"You too?" Iruka said surprised.

'Uh-oh!' Bill thought.

"Get down here!"

Later at lunch Naruto and Bill were recounting the events that happened only recently.

"I can't believe you didn't get detention! You're lucky you're new here." Naruto said a little jealous.

"I know but did you see the on his face when it blew up!"

"Yeah, that was great!" They both burst into laughter.

"Umm, c-can I s-sit here?" Said a timid voice. They stopped for a moment to see who it was.

"Sure you can sit here Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed and replied with a quiet "ok."

"So what did you think?" Bill asked.

"Huh?"

"The prank!"

"Oh umm, I-it was p-p-pretty g-good." She complimented.

"Thanks!" said Naruto. Hinata blushed even more.

"Hey!" They looked up and saw Kiba and two other boys approaching the table.

"What is it Dogboy." The two boys and Naruto started chuckling.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Whew! Make that dog_breath_!" Bill said fanning the air in front of him. This just made them laugh harder.

"I said shut it!" Kiba yelled.

"You too idiot!" That got Naruto mad.

"I'm not an idiot!" Naruto said standing up.

"Yes you are! You're an idiot idiot idiot!" Kiba chanted.

"Shut up! One day when I'm Hokage you'll regret this!" Naruto said.

"You'll never be Hokage!" Kiba accused.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be Hokage!" By this time people were gathering around them.

"No I will!" Naruto said.

"No you won't! No one would make a retard Hokage!" Kiba countered. This hit Naruto hard and got Bill mad.

"HEY! Don't call Naruto a retard! Have you ever seen a retarded person?" Bill said standing in front of Naruto.

"Yeah he's right behind you!" That hit Naruto even harder and just made Bill madder.

"Naruto is NOT a retard! I have seen a retarded person and he's standing right in front of me!"

"What? I am not a retard!" Kiba yelled.

"What you say is what you are!" Bill chanted.

"Hey!"

"I know what a retarded person is like! They can't take care of themselves, they're mentally impaired and they need someone to help them with most everything!"

"Exactly what Naruto is!" Kiba said twisting his words. Now Naruto was shaking uncontrollably and was on the verge of crying.

"What! He is not!" Bill's temper was rising by the second.

"Yes he is! He can't take care of himself, his grade suck and he needs someone to do everything for him except eat!" Bill was getting way beyond pissed off, Naruto was shaking even more and all Hinata could do was watch.

"Will you shut up!" Bill yelled.

"Why just because what I'm saying is true?" Small tears had begun to run down Naruto's face.

"It is not!"

"It is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is s- wait your right." Kiba said getting a thoughtful look.

"Huh?" Bill said puzzled.

"He's way beyond retarded!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the crowd was laughing including Kiba, Naruto was breaking down fast, Hinata felt like she couldn't do anything and Bill had had enough.

"**SHUT UP!" **Everyone stopped laughing immediately surprised at the change in his voice. **"I have had enough of this! I haven't even gone through my first day here and I already found someone I hate! All you've done so far is nearly pushing Naruto over the deep end and I'm sick of it!"**

Kiba was getting scared but was trying not to show it. "Y-you really think a little voice change is going to scare me?"

"**Maybe not but this might."**

"What are you talking abo-" Before he could finish Bill took in a deep breath and let out a monstrous roar that sounded very similar to a T-Rex and literally blew Kiba across the room! Everyone in the room was scared stiff at what just happened, including Naruto.

"Well he had it coming" Bill said his voice back to normal.

"H-h-how d-did you d-do t-that?" Asked Hinata still a little shaken from it.

"Which, the voice or the roar?"

"B-both"

"Well I practiced lowering my voice to scare anyone that gets me really mad and the roar, is something for another time." He said.

"W-wow"

"I know" He said.

"Hey Naruto are you ok?" Bill said.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm gonna go." He said and started to slowly walk out of the room.

"Alright…" When Naruto left the room Bill turned to Hinata. "Alright Hinata I can tell you like Naruto." Hinata's eyes went wide.

"I-is it t-that obvious?"

"Yeah sorta. It's a wonder he hasn't noticed yet." He noticed her looking in the direction Naruto left. "You're worried about him aren't you?" She just nodded.

"D-do you th-think he's al-alright?" She said worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know, though he probably isn't after what Dogbreath said about him. Retard is a strong word." Hinata just nodded again. "A little advice. If you want him to notice you, one kick the stuttering habit and two, show him you care about him." She nodded understanding and walked off to where Naruto went.

After class Bill and Hinata were waiting outside the Academy for Naruto. After about an hour or so he finally did come out and Hinata said she had to get home and left in a hurry.

"Come on Bill let's go." Naruto said.

"You go on ahead I'll catch up" Naruto just shrugged and left. Bill started in the direction Hinata went. 'There was something strange the way she ran home…' He thought and started after her.

He eventually caught up to her and stayed far enough away so she didn't notice. After half an hour of tailing her she arrived at the Hyuga Compound. Bill hid on the roof and watched Hinata approach a man in formal robes

'This must her father." He deducted.

"You're late." He said with a steely voice.

"I-I know f-father, I w-was waiting f-for an f-fri-" She attempted to explain.

"No excuses!" He yelled.

"Y-yes f-father." She said looking down.

"And stop your stuttering it shows weakness." Hinata cringed at the last word.

"Y-y-yes f-f-f-father." Then Hiashi hit her.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with that stuttering! Go to your room we'll discuss your punishment later." He demanded.

"Y-y-y-yes f-father…" she started towards her room when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Is that any way to treat your daughter?" Bill jumped down from the roof in front of Hinata.

"Who are you boy?" Hiashi demanded.

"My name is Bill Dark. I'm a friend of Hinata's"

"Well leave here now. This is a family matter."

"I don't care! You don't have the right to hit her just because she's late!" Bill said.

"I will treat my daughter the way I see fit!"

"Well then in my book you're a terrible father treating her like that!" Bill shouted.

"What gives you the right to criticize me! I'm the head of the Hyuga Clan!"

"And again I don't freakin' care!" Bill walked over to Hinata. "Come on Hinata you're not staying here."

"What gives you the right to take my daughter away?" Hiashi said.

"My right as a friend! I'm not letting her stay with someone that treats her more like trash than human!"

Hiashi stepped in their way. "I will not let you leave here with my daughter."

"Then I guess I'll have to fight you!" 'I hope I can still do this' Bill placed his hands on the ground and concentrated.

'A summoning? No there were no hand signs.' Hiashi thought. A blue glow emanated from where Bill's hands were. 'What is this?' Hiashi thought and got into the Hyuga fighting stance. Seemingly out of the ground Bill pulled out a huge hammer with a big square head one square foot on the front and back face, a foot and a half in length and a 2 inch wide, 2 ft long handle. 'A hammer?'

Bill swung the hammer over his head and brought it down yelling, "Thunderclap!" The hammer hit the ground and a loud boom issued from the contact spot.

A visible shock wave of air and electricity came from it and then, "AHHHHHHH!" Hiashi cried out in pain as he was electrocuted. After a second he stopped and fell to the ground. Hinata let out a gasp.

"Don't worry…" In another flash of blue light the hammer was gone. "…I only did enough to cause a chemical imbalance in his brain. The kind that knocks you out, he'll be fine and should wake up in the morning." Bill assured and Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Grab your things we'll go to the Old Man, maybe he can sort something out for ya." She just nodded and dashed to her room.

Later at the 3rd's office Bill had told the 3rd what he had seen and done. He was puzzled how he had pulled a hammer out of the ground but Bill told him it was another one of his abilities. Thankfully Hinata was waiting outside and didn't hear what he said about that part.

"So that's the story." Bill finished up.

"Interesting, you were able to beat the head of the Hyuga with one strike in your state. That isn't an easy feat you know."

"I understand that, I think. So I think Hinata should have an apartment of her own, maybe the other one next to Naruto's?" He suggested. Hinata blushed at the thought of living so close to Naruto. "Also did you find out anything about the… you know. Hinata listened more intently trying to find out more.

"No, I haven't found anything yet, Hiashi wasn't very cooperative." "Oh." "But I'll keep looking; I'm as interested in this as you are. Here's the key to her apartment, right next to Naruto's."

"Wait, shouldn't this have taken more time? You know cause of the paperwork?" Bill said puzzled.

Let's just say a little bird told me she would need it so I filed it in advance." Sarutobi hinted.

Bill still had questions but decided they could wait till later and walked out of the office to Hinata. "Here it's the key to your apartment." He said handing her it.

"O-oh thanks." She said.

"Come on lets go." She picked up her bag and followed him to her apartment

The end of the first chapter! Sorry for all the rewrites but it needed it. Anyhow I demand reviews! Flames are ok, I want constructive criticism but please no multi-paragraph rants.


	3. Chapter 2

**Technology Troubles**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"blah": speaking

'blah': thinking.

It's been 2 years since Bill arrived in the Leaf Village and Hinata moved in next to Naruto and Bill. Bill and Naruto were still pulling pranks and had become the Leaf's top pranksters. Hinata had grown more confident around Naruto and took Bill's advice and kicked the stuttering habit.

Everyone also made some wardrobe changes; Naruto started wearing a blue and orange coat with pants that have the same colors and goggles on his forehead. Bill was still wearing plaid pants and had begun wearing a red t-shirt and electric blue and steel grey tennis shoes and started spiking the back middle part of his hair in a thin 1/4' long rooster tail. Hinata still wore the same baggy pants from 2 years ago but is now wearing a beige hoodie with white fluff on the bottom and her clan symbol on the left sleeve.

"Man I can't believe detention was 3 hours this time!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah but it was worth it. Did you see the look on Iruka-Sensei's face when he thought we blew up?" Bill said.

"Yeah! That was priceless! I thought he was gonna crap himself!" They both laughed their way out of the academy and saw Hinata sitting on the bench waiting for them.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called.

"Oh, hi Naruto, Bill" She greeted

"Hey." Bill said casually.

"I brought you guys some ramen." She held out two bowls of ramen for them.

"Yay ramen!" Yelled Naruto. "Thanks Hinata you're the best!" Hinata blushed when she heard the complement.

"So, how long ya been here?" Bill asked with a mouthful of ramen.

"Um, about half an hour." She said.

"You know yomphspmmspshhdfu…" Naruto's words were nothing but gibberish with the ramen in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Dude, swallow your food." Bill said rolling his eyes.

Naruto gulped down his mouthful of ramen. "I said you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, It's ok, I wanted to. Besides you guys are my friends."

"True that and we will be for a long time, right Naruto?"

Sluuuurp! "Huh? Oh! Right! We'll always be your friends." "Thanks." "Well we better go home, it's getting late."

Later that night everyone was sleeping peacefully in their apartments. Everyone except Bill who was lying awake in his bed, thinking.

'All right this is it. I can't put this off any longer. I have been planning it for two weeks I have to do it now. I'll sneak out head back grab some stuff and sneak back in unnoticed.'

Bill slowly got out of bed, grabbed his backpack and, having never undressed, jumped out the window and across the rooftops. A few minutes later he reached the gate and hid in the brush.

'All right I can't just walk right out, can't go over the wall neither. Looks like I'm going through.' Utilizing what little access Bill has to his powers he turned himself intangible and simply walked through the wall.

'All right I'm through. Whoo that took more out of me than I thought. Well better get goin'.'

A few hours later Bill arrived at his destination and what stood before him was both a familiar and sad. In front of him was the wreckage of the Hyperion. The once great starship, and one of the most powerful Bill's ever constructed and the first one he built. Half its hull jutting out of the ground at a small angle and a gaping hole in its side and its forward half with the hammerhead shaped front, housing the enormous Tri-Yamato Cannon, resting partially buried in the ground. Bill walked toward the big gaping hole in its side and walked down the dark corridors to the back of the ship. Later he came to a door with a dust covered plaque next to it. He wiped the dust off the plaque with his sleeve and ran his fingers over the raised letters that read "Fleet Admiral's Quarters." Bill waved his hand in front of the rectangular sensor bar that's supposed to open the door but nothing happened. He tried again.

"Damn power's out, guess I gotta do this the hard way."

Using all his strength Bill slid the door open and it made a terrible screeching sound as he did. Inside was a medium sized room with a toppled over bookshelf with books lying everywhere and an overturned desk with paper lying everywhere and a name plate. Bill picked up the plate and, like the plague, was covered with dust. He wiped the dust off that and read the gold printed letters, "Flt. Adm. Bill Dark."

"I don't deserve to be called this." He seethed angrily. "I was responsible for the lives of everyone in the fleet. And what do I do! I get cocky and get it all shot down!" Bill took a moment to calm himself.

"Ok I'll just get what I came for and go." He looked around the desk and under the papers and eventually found it, it was a tablet PC. He slipped it into his pack as well as its charger, then went over to the scattered books and picked out half a dozen and continued to an adjacent room that served as a bedroom. Grabbed an energy pistol that bore a resemblance to an elongated revolver from near the overturned bed, some extra cartridges for it and a leather holster. Bill having gotten what he came for made his way out to the hole when he stopped himself.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

He doubled back to the rear of the ship and instead of going to his old room, went to a room marked "Supply Storage." Again he pried open the door and looked around the room, it was filled with things of all shapes and sizes. Amazingly everything was in its place thanks to the strong restraints holding everything. He went to the middle part with some strange looking devices and blocks of grey material.

"Ok let's see, one Naquadah generator and a brick of weapons grade Naquadah." He muttered to himself.

He put the two items in his backpack and left the room. He went even further back into the ship and came to a door marked "Reactor Chamber." Again pried that open and came into a room with eight, large, roundish machines that looked like they'd seen better days. He went to the right and pried open another door marked "ZPM Power Room." Inside was a smaller machine shaped like a figure eight.

"I'm amazed this is still intact. Well better get to work."

After gutting the machine thoroughly he pulled out two rough cylinders made of crystal and colored mostly yellow with small parts of it red and green and some black lines running through them.

"All right now I can go." Bill said with a satisfied look. Again he went to the hole and dashed away into the night.

The next day Naruto and Hinata were just waking up and met each other outside their apartments.

"Morning Hinata!" said Naruto cheerfully.

"Oh, morning Naruto." She greeted back.

"I guess Bill is sleeping in again." Then Naruto got a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey wanna go scare him?"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "B-but remember the last time you tried that?"

(Flashback)

"Heh heh heh. Oh this is gonna be so funny!" I figure in an orange jacket crept around the walls of a building.

"A-are you sure Naruto? Bill doesn't like to be woken up early on weekends and he gets really mad when he does." She said trying to talk him out of it.

"That's what'll make it funny!" He said snickering

"But what if-" She started.

"Hinata I'll be fine it's just a joke." He said cutting her off.

"Alright." She said giving in.

Naruto snuck around the wall to the window of Bill's apartment. "Oh boy!" He quietly opened the window and crept into the apartment while Hinata watched from outside. He took a deep breath and shouted, "HEY BILL!" "WHAA!" Wang! Crash! In Bill's surprise he took his hammer and whacked Naruto across his face and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"What the-? Naruto!" Bill said in surpise.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata jumped through the window and rushed to his side. "A-are you all right?" Naruto looked up wearily to her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Let me see…" Hinata gently touched his cheek.

"YEOOOW!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized.

"It's all right."

(End Flashback)

"Y-you got a broken jaw because of it." (Cue hilarious background noise) Naruto shivered at the memory of Bill's enormous hammer connecting with his face.

"I know but after that he said he'd, 'look first swing later'"

"But what if he doesn't, you could be hit again and-" She started

"Hinata I'll be fine and this will be better than last time." He did his signature grin to try and reassure her. Hinata just looked down and Naruto frowned at her reaction.

"Hinata, I'll be fine." He sneaked off towards the window.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Hinata whispered, unknown to her though, Naruto had heard her and looked back a little surprised.

'She cares about me that much?'

Naruto carefully opened the window freezing when it made a squeaking sound and eased it open with as little noise as possible and stopped halfway. He took a deep breath and, "WAKE UP!"

He quickly ducked and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Naruto carefully peeked over the windowsill and saw Bill still sleeping.

"Huh?" He said in confusion. He shouted again and again and again, but he remained asleep. Hinata looked around to see what was going on.

"I don't get it. That should have had him screaming." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto what's going on?" She asked.

"I've tried everything but he just won't wake up." He explained.

"That's odd." All of a sudden Bill appeared behind them.

"HEY GUYS!" Bill yelled.

"WHAAAAAA!" Both of them screamed and Hinata leapt into Naruto's arms Scooby Doo style.

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your faces!" Bill was cracking up.

"Wha? But! You! There!" They both stammered.

"Say again?"

Hinata was able to get herself to speak clearly. "B-but you're in ther-" She looked over and saw the Bill in the bed was gone. "Wha-?"

"I heard Naruto telling you about scaring me and so I decided to scare you instead and Naruto." He said.

"Yeah?"

"You can put her down now."

"What do you mean-" Naruto realized he was carrying Hinata bridal style with her arms wrapped around him, Hinata realized it as well, both of them started blushing madly and Bill was laughing like a madman. He gently put her down the whole time avoiding her eyes and vice versa.

After about 5 minutes of silence Hinata finally spoke up. "S-so Bill where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, I ran back to my old place to grab a few things." Bill explained.

Naruto then regained his composure. "You went back?" "Yeah I've got the stuff in my pack ya wanna see?"

"Sure!"

"Ok."

Minutes later in Bill's apartment he was taking out the stuff he'd brought back and Naruto noticed the ZPM's he'd gotten.

"Hey Bill what are these?" Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder to see.

"That's some decorations my mom had." He said thinking up a quick lie.

"They're really pretty." Hinata commented.

"Thanks, they're also fragile." Naruto quickly gave them to Hinata for fear he might break them. Hinata set them down on the table and started looking through and found the block of Naquadah.

"Bill what's this?" She asked.

"Oh that's a weird rock I found one day. It doesn't look like much but it's really dense." He explained.

They continued unpacking Bill grabbing the Naquadah generator before they could see it. But then they found the gun.

"B-Bill," Hinata said with a shaky voice, "what's this?"

Naruto looked over to the weapon. "Is that a, gun?"

"Sorta, it's a stun gun, perfectly harmless. My Dad kept it in the house in case robbers broke in. Now I keep it." They moved on going through the pack and Bill showed them the extra ammo cartridges for the gun, the holster for it, the tablet and how it works, then they saw the half a dozen books he brought back. Most were about programming, there were a couple on physics and engineering too. Needless to say they were both stunned to hear the books were his and he could understand them.

They'd finished unpacking everything Bill brought back. The 'decorations' placed tastefully in the center of the table, the books set on the floor till he could buy a bookshelf, the Naquadah generator hidden under his bed, the gun stowed away in the nightstand drawer with the ammo cartridges, the tablet PC plugged into the wall to charge and the 'weird rock' on the nightstand.

"Well that's everything." Bill said with a satisfied look.

"You brought back a lot of stuff." Naruto remarked and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Ok, maybe I did. You guys ready for the graduation exam tomorrow?" Hinata nodded but Naruto was looking nervous. "Something bothering you?"

"Well..." Naruto began, "I'm nervous about it."

"Why?"

"I haven't passed it the last few times." He said quietly.

"Oh. Well I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"Let's all go to the training field and me and Hinata will help you with it." "Really?" "Yeah! I'm not lettin ya fail this year!" "I won't either." Naruto smiled at both of them. "Thanks guys." "Well come on!" Bill hoisted Naruto up over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. "Whoa!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Let's go train!" And with that they sped off towards the field and spent the rest of the day training stopping only for food which cost Bill's wallet dearly.

It was sunset and all of them were exhausted except for Bill even though they had all been training on the techniques for the exam, spending a lot of time on the Clone Jutsu. So far Naruto had been able to make two clones. They were jokes to say the least but they figured he might scrape through.

"I… don't… get it." Naruto huffed. "How come… you… aren't tired?"

"Well between us I have massive chakra reserves, larger than most Chunin but smaller than some Jounin." Bill explained.

"Wow." Hinata puffed.

"Yeah and I can also convert the fat in my body into chakra."

"Is that why you eat a lot?" Naruto asked.

"That's half of it." Bill answered.

"What's the other half?" Naruto asked.

"My stomach is bigger than Choji!" He declared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Naruto said shaking his head.

They all laughed for a few minutes before they decided to it was getting late so they went home, with Bill having to carry Naruto most of the way due to the fact he collapsed. After him and Hinata took his coat off and goggles and put him to bed, they said goodnight and went to their separate apartments.

The next morning they were on their way to the academy when they were stopped by Sasuke's fan girls and they looked pissed.

"Hello girls." Bill said casually. "Why so angry?"

"You know damn well why!" One shouted.

"No I don't why don't you te-" He started but was cut off.

"It's what you told us yesterday you idiot!"

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Bill said smirking.

"You told us Sasuke goes to the hot springs at 6:30 every Friday!" The fangirl yelled.

"Ah! Yes now I remember, and did you find him there?" Naruto had started snickering but was quickly silenced by a death glare from one of the fan girls.

"No we didn't find him there!"

"Oh, I wonder why?" Bill said feigning confusion.

"You know damn well why!" The enraged girl screamed.

"Why don't you tell me anyways?" He said smirking.

"Fine I will! It was the senior swim! We all thought we were gonna go blind!" The fangirl yelled.

"Well it's sad you didn't" The fan girls started growling at them and that made Bill, Naruto and Hinata a little nervous. "Ok I swear there is a perfectly logical and good explanation for this." Bill assured.

There was silence for a moment and Bill just stood there smiling. "Well?" The fan girls demanded.

Bill opened his mouth and pointed his finger up like he was about to say something.

"We're waiting." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

Then suddenly he pointed behind the fan girls and yelled "Look… a distraction!" They all turned to where he was pointing. Then they turned back.

"There's nothing the-" They found Bill, Naruto and Hinata, gone. "What the! Where'd they go?"

They all started searching for them spreading out up and down the street and in the ally's.

Fortunately they had gotten far away. Behind one of the chimneys on the houses Bill, Naruto and Hinata hid from the fan girls. Things were silent until Bill spoke up.

"Well it looks like its safe to go." They emerged from their hiding place.

"Bill what was that you said back there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I said 'Look a distraction!'." He explained.

"And that worked?" Naruto said amazed.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Unfortunately?" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, it proves just how dumb they are." Bill took one last look around before deciding it was safe to come out. They jumped off the rooftop and landed quietly on the ground.

"Looks like we're in the clear." Bill stated.

Then all of a sudden the fan girls appeared, even angrier than before.

"Annnnd, now we're not." Bill said.

"What should we do?" Naruto questioned.

"I have an obvious idea, WE RUN!" And with those words Bill sped off at an incredible speed.

"Hey!" Naruto angrily shouted.

"Umm, Naruto…"

"What?" Hinata pointed at the verrrrrrry angry fangirls. They looked at the fangirls, looked at each other and then Naruto shouted, "Look its Sasuke!"

The fan girls turned in the direction he was pointing with hearts in their eyes. "Hey Sasuke isn't th-" Naruto and Hinata were gone. "Damn it not again!"

At the Academy they had arrived safely avoiding any more fan girls but unfortunately most of the fan girls were students and a huge fight had broken out between the Sasuke fan girls and the Bill fan girls. Currently Bill and Naruto are watching the fight.

"Man, I can't believe you're actually letting them fight." Naruto said surprised.

"Well I am _not_ getting in there to stop it… 10 Ryo says the brunet beats the pink banshee." Bill challenged.

"You're on." Naruto agreed shaking hands.

Later after Iruka-Sensei broke up the fight and Bill paid Naruto the 10 Ryo, the final exam began.

Later in the day everyone else had taken the exam, Sasuke of course passed with flying colors, Bill aced the test easily pissing off Sasuke in the process. Hinata passed as well and then it came to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka called.

Naruto proceeded nervously to the next room and Bill and Hinata silently wished him luck. No more than a second after he was gone Kiba started spouting insults.

"He's going to fail again." The dog boy stated.

"No he's not!" Bill retorted.

"Yes he will! He's failed it the last two times! This year will be the same!" Kiba countered.

"No it won't be! We spent the whole day yesterday practicing for this!" Bill said.

"And did he do well?" Kiba challenged.

"Well um…" Bill trailed off.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kiba shouted.

"H-he almost did it!" Bill retorted.

"Almost isn't good enough. Face it he's too much of an idiot to be a ninja!" That sent Bill off the deep end and switched to his monster voice.

"**That's it!" **With astonishing speed he appeared in front of Kiba and stared him down. **"Do you remember what happened two years ago or do you need a reminder?" **As he said the last part of that sentence his face broke into an evil looking grin.

"N-n-n-n-no." He stammered fearfully.

"Didn't think so."

Naruto was channeling his chakra and it was swirling all around him. Then with a puff of smoke two clones appeared. Unfortunately they were complete jokes. Iruka looked at the clones with disgust and sighed.

"Well did I pass did I?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No Naruto you didn't. You've failed again." Iruka said.

"I don't know Iruka," said the man next to him. "maybe we should pass him this time. The last time he couldn't create even one clone. These two maybe jokes but it's still an improvement."

"No Mizuki! Everyone else created 5 clones. If we let him off with two he will be at a disadvantage! I'm sorry Naruto but yo- where'd he go?" Iruka realized Naruto had vanished.

"I don't know." They noticed an open window and it became apparent that he left while they were talking.

Iruka walked back into the classroom and everyone fell silent.

"All right the exam is over you're all free to go!" Iruka called to the class.

Everyone in the room cheered at the news and they all rushed outside. Later outside Hinata found Bill looking around the Academy.

"Bill!" He looked up to see Hinata rushing over to him. "Did you find Naruto?" He just shook his head. "I'm starting to worry about him."

"I am too but I just can't find him." He stood up and paced in a circle as he always did when he was deep in thought. Then he stopped and turned to her.

"Could you use your Byakugan to find him in the streets?" He asked.

"Umm, maybe, it would use a lot of chakra." She replied.

"Well it's the best chance we have. Let's go look at Ichiraku's first." She nodded and they ran towards the ramen bar to look for their missing friend.

While Bill and Hinata were searching the ramen bar and the other places he goes to Naruto was sitting on a wall sulking over failing the test.

"Sigh… I'm never gonna pass that test. I'll be stuck in the Academy forever!"  
"Maybe not." Naruto looked behind him and found Mizuki perched on the roof above him.

"Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto stood up. "What do you mean?" "There's another way to become a ninja." "Really! What is it, I'll do anything!" Mizuki smirked at his response.

It was around midnight and Bill and Hinata still hadn't found Naruto. "Man! We looked everywhere and Naruto's nowhere to be found!" Bill complained angrily.

Hinata simply nodded, her worry for the blonde boy growing inside her, wondering if he's okay. But her thoughts were interrupted by Bill.

"Any ideas?"

"Um… we could ask the Hokage." She suggested.

"Oh! Didn't think of that. Let's go!"

They arrived at the Hokage's office and were just about to enter when they heard voices on the other side. "First's scroll… Naruto…" The last bit got their attention and they silently cracked the door to hear the voices better. Inside they could see many ninja, Jounin and Chunin, gathered around the Hokage.

"Naruto stole the First Hokage's Scroll of Sealing?" Spoke one ninja.

"Yes that is correct." Replied the old man.

"This isn't just some harmless prank, it's a real crime!" Replied Iruka.

"Yes I understand that Iruka." The Third replied calmly. "I want all of you to spread out and search for him."

All the ninja nodded and left the building. Bill and Hinata looked at each other both thinking the same thing. 'We have to find Naruto.' They left the Hokage building and once again began their search for their missing friend.

Naruto was in the forest sitting against a tree with a scroll at least half his size, open in front of him.

"Hmm… Let's see. The Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Aw man! My worst one again!"

Some bushes rustled nearby and Bill and Hinata stepped into the clearing. "Finally we found you!" Bill exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I just said we were looking for you! You didn't come back to class after your test!" Bill said.

"Oh that. Well that's not important; I've got some great news!"

Naruto told them about his test afterwards Bill told him to carry on and talked to Hinata.

"Do you buy any of this?" She shook her head. "Well, might as well let him try the Jutsu but we'd better stay on our toes." Hinata nodded.

3 hours passed and Naruto had gotten the Jutsu down. Bill was looking through the scroll and Hinata was sitting against a tree.

"I don't get it. We spend the whole day yesterday with the Clone Jutsu and you get the advanced version down in 3 hours! How the hell does that work?" Bill exclaimed.

Naruto and Hinata just shrugged then they heard a sound and looked up to see Iruka-Sensei.

"Hah… I finally found you." He panted. Then he noticed the others. 'They only said Naruto stole the scroll what are they doing here?'

"Hey Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto called.

"Hn?"

"I'm about to do an amazing skill so if I do it… let me graduate!" Naruto said smiling wide.

'He was practicing here?' That brought Iruka to his main question. "Naruto, where did you get that scroll on your back?"

"Mizuki-Sensei told me about it. He also said if I showed you the skill I'd graduate!"

"Mizuki?" Then out of nowhere a kunai strikes Iruka and pins him to the nearby shed. Everyone turned to where the kunai was thrown and saw Mizuki standing on a branch.

"Nice job in finding him." Mizuki said to Iruka "I see… so that's what's going on." Mizuki looked around and scowled. 'Damn there's more here than I thought. Hearing Naruto's secret should stun them.' "Naruto, give me the scroll."

"Don't give it up Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but listen to the man!" Bill shouted as well.

Mizuki chuckled. "Naruto, there's no point in you having it so I'll tell you the truth." Iruka and Bill looked up in shock at Mizuki. "You know of the incident with the Nine Tailed Fox from twelve years ago don't you?" Naruto nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" Bill jumped at Mizuki but because of his lack of sleep he was swatted away easily.

"After the incident a new rule was created by the Third. But it was never meant to be told to you."

"Stop Mizuki it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted.

"HAAAA!" Bill charged at him again only to be pinned to the tree. 'Damn it all!'

"How come I wasn't supposed to know?" Naruto was getting more into this rule.

Mizuki threw Bill back down to the group. "Because the monster that attacked the village is sealed in you! You are the Nine Tailed Fox!"

"W-what?" Hinata and Naruto said wide eyed.

"Stop it!" Iruka yelled.

"You were sealed by the Hokage you admire!" Mizuki shouted. "That's the reason everyone's against you, you've been lied to your whole life!"

'No. No it can't be! Not Naruto!' Hinata thought franticly.

"Everyone hates you even Iruka hates you!" He threw Bill back to the group. "No one will ever accept you not even your friends here!" Mizuki began spinning the shuriken in his hand. "It's time for you to die Demon Fox!" He threw the shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata and Iruka shouted. Naruto broke from his shock and put his arms up in an attempt to defend himself, and waited for the hit to come.

"Arg!" Everyone looked to see Bill with a faint black outline surrounding him and the shuriken piercing his stomach.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"I've known that since I met you Naruto and I wasn't gonna think of you the same way I thought of myself for part of my life."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The truth is…" Bill turned to look at him with red eyes with vertical slits and his hair turned to a mix of red and orange. "I'm not completely human." Naruto stared at Bill for a second then bolted into the forest.

"Naruto!" Hinata and Iruka called after him. But he kept on running.

Mizuki dropped to the ground near them. "Heh sorry. But Naruto's not the type to have a change of heart. He plans on using the scroll to get revenge on the village." He noticed Hinata charging to his side with fury in her eyes. Mizuki delivered a swift kick to her stomach that sent her into a tree.

"Hinata!" Bill and Iruka cried out.

"I'll be back to kill you later." Mizuki ran off in Naruto's direction.

Bill ripped the shuriken out of his gut and collapsed on the ground. He saw Hinata walking over to him and she crouched to examine the wound. The shuriken had pierced deep dicing his bowls too and some other organs. He increased his power to speed up his regeneration and Hinata watched amazed as the wounds healed leaving no trace of ever being there.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"You're not scared?" Bill asked.

"Why would I be?" Hinata responded.

"Well you just heard I'm not human."

"Not completely human." She corrected him. "That doesn't change how I look at you or Naruto." Hinata looked up. "Where's Iruka-Sensei?"

Bill looked around as well and attempted to get up but ended up using Hinata for support. "We'd better get moving." Hinata nodded and they ran after Mizuki and Naruto.

Naruto sat behind a bush panting. 'Why did I run?' He asked himself. After finding out he's the container for the Kyuubi he also finds out one of his friends isn't completely human. 'Arg! This is too much!'

"What? Why… Naruto?" Naruto heard from the other side of the bush. It sounded like Mizuki.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" Naruto relaxed, it wasn't him it was another Naruto.

'Wait… another me?'

"What are you up to? You're tactics aren't making sense." Mizuki said.

"Because I really am Iruka!" Iruka said.

"I see… you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?" Mizuki questioned.

"Don't you get it? Naruto and I are the same!" Iruka said.

"The same?" Both of them looked to see Bill with Hinata supporting him. "How so?"

"You're delusional. You and Naruto aren't the same. With the scroll he has he can bring the village to its knees, something the Demon Fox couldn't resist. You, however, wouldn't." Mizuki said.

"You're right." Iruka agreed. Naruto turned downcast. "But he's different." Naruto looked up. "Naruto may not be the best student." Iruka said.

"And a trouble maker." Bill said.

"But he really tries to do well in what he learns." Hinata added.

"Naruto was never the Demon Fox, nor will he be." Iruka said.

"He's our best friend so we'll always look after him, no matter what!" Bill said.

"Well how touching." Mizuki got into a fighting stance and Bill stumbled forward.

"Hinata watch Iruka-Sensei. I'll deal with this guy." Hinata nodded and went over to Iruka.

"I said I'd take care of you three later but I've changed my mind." Mizuki said.

"Well then, I'll just have to stop you." A black ring formed at his feet and spiraled up until he was surrounded in what appeared to be black chakra and came off him like fire. His muscles began bulking up, his eyes turned red with vertical slits and his hair turned to that red, orange mix again.

Mizuki smirked. "You're just full of surprises aren't you Dark? Black chakra?"

"Oh this isn't chakra…" Mizuki raised an eyebrow and everyone else looked on with a questioning look. "It's Dark Energy and I've some more surprises for ya." The Dark Energy suddenly intensified and his right arm bulked up even more and turned scaly and a dark tan color from his shoulder to his hand which had been replaced with four big claws. Then a scaly 5ft long tale with the same color tone burst out of his pants and as if that wasn't surprising enough 6 rugged 6in diameter crystal spikes arranged in dual parallel lines 2ft out of his back. He let out a low inhuman growl that turned into a roar that sounded like the one he used to blow away Kiba 2 years ago. **"I hope you're ready for a beating!"** He spoke in the deep monstrous voice he used to scare Kiba when he insulted Naruto.

Mizuki was taken aback by the sudden change and tried to hide his fear. "You may be stronger now but the extra bulk will slow you down!"

Suddenly Bill appeared behind him. **"Think again!"** With a high speed punch from his right arm and sent Mizuki across the clearing but recovered just before he hit a tree.

"How…" Hinata questioned. **"I said I wasn't completely human."** Mizuki threw his last shuriken and Bill easily dodged it. **"Missed."** Mizuki simply smirked and Bill lowered his now bushy, red/orange eyebrows in thought. **'What are you up to?'** He heard a whirling sound from behind him and turned to see the shuriken coming back at him. **"Crap!" **Before he could move completely out of the path of the shuriken it struck his left arm and literally ripped it apart leaving nothing but a mutilated stump at the elbow. Everyone gasped at the severity of the wound.

"Let's see you survive that wound Dark!" Mizuki yelled.

To everyone's amazement Bill started chuckling. **"Heheheheheh, do you really think this'll beat me? I've been through injuries a thousand times worse! I've been blown half to hell more times than I can remember!"**

"You lie!"

"**Then I'll prove it to you." **Bill screwed up his face in concentration and to everyone's amazement his arm, slowly but surely, began to grow back.

"How- how did you do that?" Mizuki asked astounded.

"**It's called regeneration."**

"You may be able to back up what you say, I'll give you that. But I will still kill you, the Demon Fox and the rest of you too!"

"**Then I should probably tell you some rules about me. Rule #1: Never underestimate my abilities." **Mizuki charged at him but he easily evaded and two of his crystals started glowing. **"Rule #2: Never fight me alone."** Mizuki once again charged and Bill once again dodged him and two more crystals began to glow. **"And Rule #3: Never, ever, EVER…" **The last two crystals started to glow and the glowing of all 6 intensified. **"…HURT MY COMRADES!"** He took a deep breath and shouted, **"NOVA FIRE!" **A jet of whit hot fire shot out of his mouth and straight at Mizuki. Everyone stared in awe while the flames engulfed him and Bill simply watched, then Mizuki was replaced with a burnt log. **"What!" **Suddenly a foot impacted the side of his face and he was thrown to the ground. **"Ugh!" **He looked up to see Mizuki unharmed. **"Substitution?"**

"You didn't think I could be beaten that easily did you?" Mizuki smirked.

"**Actually yes." **Bill stated.

"Well your foolishness will be your dea- ugh!" Mizuki was suddenly thrown back by an orange blur.

"You shouldn't have done that." They looked up to see Naruto on the branch with the scroll by his side.

"You! A punk like you I'll beat in one shot!" Mizuki declared.

"Try it trash I'll return the pain 1000 times over!" Naruto shouted.

"Show me what you've got Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto crossed his fingers a seal. Then in an instant there were at least 100 Naruto's in the clearing and in the trees. Everyone looked around in amazement and Iruka looked at him in pride

'He's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu in such a short time.' He smiled proudly.

Mizuki looked around at all the Naruto's stunned at the sheer amount of clones. "Wha- what's going on!"

"You're going to pay for hurting my friends!" All the Naruto's said at once. "HAAA!" They all leapt at Mizuki.

A bloody and beaten Mizuki was lying on the ground, Naruto was sitting by Iruka, and Bill had turned back to normal… for the most part, his tail was still there.

"Heh… I guess I went a little overboard." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah you could have killed him." Bill remarked.

"You could've too with that flame!" Naruto shot back.

Bill went silent.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah Iruka-Sensei?"

"Close your eyes I have a surprise for you." Iruka smiled.

"Ok!" Naruto closed his eyes eagerly awaiting the surprise Iruka had for him. "Can I open my eyes yet Sensei?"

"Wait a little more… Okay now you can." Naruto opened his eyes and he immediately noticed two things, one: Iruka didn't have his headband on and two: he was holding his goggles. Naruto reached up and felt cold metal and traced the leaf symbol in the middle and realized what it was.

"Wha? You mean…" Iruka just nodded.

"Yaaay!" Naruto yelled with joy as he pulled Iruka into a tight hug. "I'm finally a ninja! Thank you Iruka-Sensei! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Alright Naruto you're welcome." Iruka said as Naruto released him from the hug.

"Well I guess all's well that ends well" Bill stated while bouncing up and down on his tail.

"Aren't you going to get rid of that?" Hinata said.

"Are you kidding? I forgot how much fun this thing was! Wheeee!" Bill bounced high in the air, did a back flip and landed on his tail again. Everyone sweat dropped.

"How bout we go out for ramen, my treat." Iruka offered.

"Yay ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"That sounds good." Hinata said.

"I'm in too!" Bill said as his tail seemingly disappeared into his skin and his cloths mended themselves in a flash of blue.

"Let's go then" Iruka said and with that they were off.

Another chapter redone… well more just better spacing between times and character views.

Anyhow please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Technology Troubles**

**Chapter 3: Team 7 Pass or Fai**l

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"blah"=Speaking

'blah'=Thinking

'_blah'_=Inner self

"**blah"**=Monster voice

"Yawn." Bill slowly got out of bed, though he didn't really want to, and began his morning routine. Starting with a breakfast of toast and milk then putting on his usual attire of plad shorts, red t-shirt and blue 'n' white tennis shoes and also decided to wear a brown jacket today. After styling his hair in the usual rooster tail he walked over to his night stand, picked up his headband and stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to decide how to wear it.

'I could wear it like a belt… nah, maybe around my neck… but then I could be choked, hmm… around my head it is.' He tried it on around his head and he thought it looked pretty good.

"Well, time to go!" But just as he was about to walk out the door he made one last decision and grabbed his gun holster, slipped the 'stun' gun in there along with 2 extra ammo cartridges and slid his jacket over it. 'Just in case…'

Outside waiting for him were Naruto and Hinata both wearing their headbands on their head and neck respectively.

"Hey guys." Bill greeted.

"Hey Bill." They both said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." With that they set off towards the Academy being very careful to avoid any fangirls that might still be mad at them from the other day.

As the trio entered the class, a good number of girls fainted followed by sweat drops from all three of them.

"They'll faint at anything wont they?" said Bill. Naruto simply replied with a nod and Hinata the same. They took their seats.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" They turned to see Shikamaru Nara leaning over the desk. "This is for only the people that graduated."

"Don't you see the headband?" Naruto jabbed his thumb at the headband. "I'm a real ninja!"

"Whatever." He said and leaned back from them.

"Bill, Naruto, Hinata move!" They looked up to the source of the demanding voice. "Oh great, Sakura…" Bill said.

"What did you say?" Sakura gave him a menacing look.

Bill went pale and quickly replied, "Nothing…" If there's one thing in the world that scares Bill, it would be Sakura's temper.

"Well move I want to sit next to Sasuke!" They looked to their side and saw the silent Uchiha sitting next to them.

Sasuke looked up to see what the commotion was about and noticed Sakura. 'Not her!' He recalled that night a week ago when he found Ino, Sakura and some of his other fan-girls spying on him while he was in the tub and since then has kept as much distance as possible between him and them.

"Agh!" Bill and Naruto were tackled down by Sakura while Hinata had taken a seat in the back to keep a safe distance.

"Sasuke can I sit next to you?" She asked sweetly.

"Get off Bill you witch!" One of Bill's fan-girls knocked Sakura on the head.

'I never thought I'd be happy to see a fan-girl.' Bill thought. "Hey thanks. Think you could keep her away for a while?" He flashed a smile.

The fan-girl grinned. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Oh sure I can… for a kiss."

"Hey I'll do it!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

Bill's other fan-girls started fighting. "Thank you competition!" He said quietly.

"Grr"

"Huh?"

Naruto was crouching on Sasuke's desk and the two seemed to be having a staring contest and Bill face faltered.

'Naruto what are you doing?' Bill thought. The fan-girls noticed the staring contest and started yelling cheers for Sasuke to kick his butt.

"Oops sorry!" Someone had bumped Naruto from behind and caused them to… kiss. The two broke away gagging.

"Ack! Naruto I'm gonna… Ack…. Kill you!" Sasuke gasped.

"My… throat…. is burning."

Not surprisingly Bill was laughing hysterically when he suddenly stopped. "There's a disturbance in the air." He looked behind him but wished he hadn't because Sakura was MAD!

"Naruto…" She growled.

"It-It was an accident!" Sakura cracked her fist.

'Ohh what to do? Run, fight, run, fight, ru- aww the heck with it.' Bill stepped in front of the advancing hoard of angry fan-girls. "If you want to get to him you have to go though me first!" Sakura swung her fist at him and Bill did the first thing he could think of.

A high pitched buzzing-like sound issued followed by a streak of red light that hit Sakura square in the chest. "Arg!" She fell to the ground unconscious.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring this!" Bill was standing in front of an unconscious Sakura with his gum pointing at the remaining fan-girls.

"You brought that thing with you?" Naruto yelled.

"I thought if the fan-girls were still angry about the other day, this would come in handy. Now back off or I'll shoot the rest of ya!" The remaining fan-girls backed off not wanting to be shot and end up like Sakura, except for Ino.

"I don't care, let's kick this guy across the room!" She charged and with another buzzing and streak of light Ino was on the ground too.

"Naruto let's get somewhere safe." Naruto, glad to get away from the fan-girls and Sasuke, followed Bill to the back were Hinata had retreated to.

A few minutes later Sakura and Ino had woken up and a few girls were explaining to them what had happened. Meanwhile Bill, Naruto and Hinata were whispering to themselves.

"You brought that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and good thing too. They would've killed Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"Did it hurt them?" Hinata asked.

"No it's a stun gun remember?" Bill reminded them.

"Oh right. I wonder what it felt like?" Naruto asked.

"Good question… Lemme check." Bill pulled out his gun and looked it over.

Hinata was about to ask. "What do you me-" When Bill shot himself square in the face.

"Urk!" He fell to the floor but arose moments later. "Whoa! That felt…"

"Weird?" Naruto guessed.

"If by weird you mean feeling like there's needles poking you everywhere and like you were just electrocuted, then yes, it felt very weird." Sweat drops.

A little while later Iruka walked into the classroom to begin the orientation. "All right settle down. Beginning today all of you are now ninja's, but this is only the first step. You are still rookie Genin. All of you will be assigned 3 man teams led by a Jounin sensei. You'll follow that sensei's instructions and will be assigned duties by the village." Iruka said. "Now I'll read the team assignments." Iruka picked up a clipboard. "Alright now Team 7 will be…" The three were silently hoping to end up as a team.

'Please put me with Naruto and Hinata,'

'Please put me with Hinata and Bill.'

'Please put me with Naruto and Bill."

"…Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Bill Dark." Iruka said.

They cheered at the news. Iruka read off the rest of the teams. "All right we'll take a break and you will be introduced to your sensei's this afternoon." Everyone slowly left the room.

Outside Bill, Naruto and Hinata were eating lunch in the shade of a tree.

"This is so cool! We're all on the same team!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Way to state the obvious." Bill said. "But your right, it is cool. Without you on the team things would get boring."

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"Figure it out." Bill suddenly got an idea. He got up and stretched a little. "I'm gonna go take a little walk; I'll meet you at the classroom okay?"

"Okay." Naruto said.

But no sooner had Bill left that Naruto realized the situation he was in. He was sitting with Hinata, alone, under a shady tree, on a sunny day, in the park, with no one else around. It practically screamed romance! Naruto started blushing a deep red and Hinata seemed to have noticed this too and was also blushing. Naruto was frantically trying to think of something to say.

'_Come on! She's sitting right next to you and your just staring straight ahead! Say something, anything!'_

"Uhh… Erm… Nice weather today."

"Huh?" Naruto mentally slapped himself.

'_The weather? Great idea genius! Let's talk about the weather! It's sunny with a few clouds and a 20% chance of rain. You might as well put a sticker on your head that says "Dork!"' _While Naruto was mentally kicking himself Hinata trying to get his attention.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"I said how have you been lately? You know since… Mizuki." She asked.

"Oh well I've been ok. I'm still not used to knowing there's a demon inside of me." Naruto answered.

"Oh, well maybe you'll get used to it eventually." She said.

"Yeah maybe. But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Why me? Why did the Fourth Hokage choose me? Couldn't he have sealed it in himself and taken it with him when he died?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe he couldn't." Hinata guessed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what if the Kyuubi can come back to life? Then what the Fourth did would be for nothing."

"I… I never thought of that. But still, why did he choose me?"

"I… I don't know." They sat in silence for a while until Naruto spoke up again.

"Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"…Thanks."

"For what?" Hinata was puzzled.

"Everything. I kinda thought that after you heard about the… well, you would hate me." Naruto stared at his feet.

"Naruto, if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that I will never hate you." She assured him.

Naruto stared at her and he slowly broke into a smile. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Hinata said smiling back.

Bill, Naruto and Hinata were waiting in the classroom. Everyone's sensei's had come except for theirs.

"Man why in our sensei so late!" Naruto complained.

"Well since he's late, I think he deserves a punishment." A mischievous grin spread across Bill's face.

"What do ya have in mind?" Naruto asked.

The three were taking a nap while they waited for their sensei. But it was cut short when they heard the sound of screaming. Boing! Bwa! "Ahh!" A pale faced, white haired, masked Jounin walked into the room.

"That's what you get for being late!" Naruto laughed.

'These kids.' "Whatever, just meet me up on the roof." The Jounin said and walked off.

"Well I think it would be best to start with some introductions." The man said.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Oh your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, stuff like that." He said.

"Well you go first. We should know a little about our sensei." Naruto said.

"Me? Hmm… Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't have any desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Hobbies, well I have many. Dreams for the future…"

"All you told us was your name!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Alright let's start with you then." He pointed at Bill.

"Ok. My name is Bill Dark. My likes are pizza, hanging out with Naruto and Hinata and pulling pranks. My dislikes are people like Kiba, and fan-girls. My hobbies are… well I really don't have any. Dreams for the future, well I have one but I won't mention it."

"Okay." 'I was almost expecting him to be like Sasuke, what with his story.' Kakashi thought.

"Me next!" Naruto yelled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup but I like the restaurant ramen Iruka-sensei buys me. My dislikes are waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook and my dream is, to surpass the Hokage then everyone in the village will acknowledge me!"

"Okay… next." Kakashi said.

"My name in Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are people who look down on others. I don't really have hobbies and my dream for the future is, to become stronger and change myself for the better." She said.

"That's great Hinata we know you can do it!" Hinata blushed.

"Naruto you go way beyond believe." Bill chuckled.

"Huh?" Hinata blushed even more.

"Ok that's enough of that." Kakashi said. "Tomorrow we start out duties."

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asked.

"Survival training." Kakashi answered.

"Training? Why is our duty training? We did that back at the Academy!" Naruto yelled.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi said seriously.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"Because you'll be fighting me." He stated.

"Ha! After you fell for that prank beating you will be a snap!" Naruto said.

"But there's more and you guys will flip out when you hear it." Bill was sure Kakashi was smirking under that mask of his.

"Why, what is it?" Hinata said.

"This is a test to see who becomes Genin. Out of all the graduates only some of them will be chosen. This test has a failure rate of over 66%." All three looked shocked and none spoke until Bill flipped out.

"What the freaking hell? Then what was the point of graduating at all!" Bill yelled.

"It's to select those that have a chance to become ninja."Kakashi said. "Report to the training field tomorrow at 6:00 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast, or else you'll throw up." His one visible eye turned up in a smile.

Hinata was lying in bed thinking about the test tomorrow, the Jounin's words repeating themselves in her head. "Don't eat breakfast or else you'll throw up."

'Will it really be that hard?' She thought and then rolled over to try and get some sleep.

Naruto was spending his night differently. He was visualizing what he would do to Kakashi once they started fighting and imitating his moves as he went.

Bill was up for a while attaching pieces of leather to the back of his coat. When he was done it formed a sort of sling for something. Satisfied with his work he went to bed.

Bill work up to the sound of his alarm clock and slowly, reluctantly climbed out of bed. After about 15mins of getting ready he put on his gun holster, slipped the gun in along with 3 ammo cartridges this time. Then he slipped on his newly modified jacket with the straps of leather attached to it. He strode over to a small block of metal, placed his hand on top of it and in a flash of blue light the block expanded and formed into his hammer. He slid the hammer into the straps on his coat with the head facing diagonally downwards. Bill went outside and found his two friends waiting.

"Whoa!" Naruto remarked. "You're bringing that with you?"

"We're fighting a Jounin; I'm not taking any chances." Bill responded.

"So you have the gun too?" He asked.

"Yup." Bill lifted his jacket to show them the holster with the gun and ammo cartridges. "Let's go!"

(6:00 am training grounds)

Bill, Naruto and Hinata arrive.

(7:00 am)

Waiting.

(8:00 am)

Still waiting and stomachs growling.

(9:00 am)

"I swear if Kakashi is always this late, he'll never hear 'sensei' from me." Bill grumbled.

Kakashi 'poofed' into the clearing. "Good morning guys." He said casually.

"You're late!" Naruto said.

"Sorry about that, I got lost on the path of life."

"Whatever." Naruto said.

Kakashi pulled out a clock, set it on one of the nearby logs and took out two bells. "That clock is set for noon; your task is to take these bells. If you don't get a bell by noon you get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to a stump but I'll also eat right in front of you. Did any of you skip breakfast?" Grrrrrrr. "I'll take that as a yes." He eye smiled. "You only need one bell to pass so one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

'Hmm… Ahh so that's the point of this.' Bill thought.

"You can even use shuriken, but you'll never pass without coming at me with a killing intent."

"But isn't that dangerous?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah you couldn't even dodge our prank! We'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"This coming from Mr. Dead Last." At those words Naruto snapped and charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. Suddenly Kakashi was behind Naruto holding his kunai to his head.

'Hm pretty fast.' Bill thought.

"Slow down, I haven't started yet." Kakashi said.

"Grr. Let go of me!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it seems you're coming at me with a killing intent. I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok let's get started. Ready… Start." Kakashi released Naruto and Bill grabbed his friends and jumped into the bushes. "Hmm, has he figured it out already?"

Bill tossed Naruto down. "Hey what ar-" Bill quickly covered his mouth.

"Listen I know how to pass us all." Bill said.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"We work as a team."

"That's it?" Naruto said.

"Think about it. The teams are always three Genin but the test has only two bells" Bill said.

"Then why the bells?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly. They think we'll turn against each other and fight for the bells."

"How do you know this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I'm mega smart." Bill said.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"Keep him within about 10 meters of where he's standing…" Crystal covered his right hand and formed in the shape of a drill. "…I'll set a trap. When I signal you, get to a safe distance."

"What's the signal?" Hinata asked.

"You'll know it when you see it." Both of them nodded and ran off and Bill started drilling.

Kakashi was still standing in the middle of the field. "They sure are taking their time."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly two dozen Naruto's appear above him and rain down.

"So he can create shadow clones." Said Kakashi then he felt something grab onto him and hold him in place. "Huh?"

"I've got you now!" Kakashi shook Naruto off and got rid of the rest of them.

"That was close." He turned around and saw Hinata about to strike him with her palms. Kakashi turned into a log as she struck him and kicked her from behind. "That's two out of three, where's Bill?"

Whirrrrrrrrrr… The drills hummed away as Bill dug through the ground. He could hear the battle going on above and made stops to poke a hole to the surface to see what was going on every several feet or so. He reached his destination which was where Kakashi was standing at first and had almost finished digging a hollow in the ground. Bill used one of his abilities to create pillars of dense earth to hold up the ceiling and put paper bombs on them. He was almost done; just a few more paper bombs and he'd be ready to go on with the next part.

Kakashi dodged a wave of kunai thrown by the Naruto clones and another ambush by Hinata when he landed away from where the kunai landed. During the battle Kakashi had noticed two things. One: they seemed to want to keep him in the clearing. Two: Bill still hadn't appeared yet and he was sure that's not a good sign. Naruto charged at him with another wave of clones and he could see Hinata in the mix too. "It's just wave after wave of clones and the ambush after that. What are they up to?" Then suddenly the clones and Hinata stopped in their tracks. "Huh?"

Bill had shot up a small lightning bolt as the signal and they stopped in their tracks. Bill had finished setting up the bombs and Kakashi was in the perfect spot. It was now time for part two. He started charging electricity in his hands and mixed his chakra with it.

"One Paralyzing Chakra Pulse comin' up!" Bill pressed his hands to the ceiling and the pulse shot through Kakashi's body. Bill lit the fuses for the bombs and quickly went back to the surface.

Kakashi felt an electric shock course through his body and suddenly he couldn't move or manipulate chakra either.

"What's… happening?" Then for the first time since the battle started Bill walked out of the bushes and on to the field. He walked up to the paralyzed Kakashi and grinned. "What… did…you do?' He struggled to say.

"Oh you'll find out soon." He stepped back next to Naruto and Hinata. "What… do y-"

"Bombs away!" Explosions rocked the field and the place where Kakashi was standing collapsed. Kakashi fell with the rubble and knocked his head on a piece of hard dirt and passed out.

Kakashi awoke later to find everyone holding bells except Bill. "So we pass right?" Bill asked.

Kakashi smirked and said, "Yes, you pass."

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"Because your other two teammates played a more active role in the plan than you and to show I wasn't kidding about the stump thing." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Damn you and your logic to hell." Bill said tied to a stump.

"I'm guessing it was Bill who figured it out?" Kakashi said.

"We all did." Naruto said.

Kakashi had to give him points for covering his teammate. "It's good that you're not revealing information easily but I don't think so. Bill was the one that grabbed you two. I could tell right then he knew. You guys are the first to pass this test."

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata said.

"All the other teams I tested did whatever I said they couldn't think for themselves." Kakashi started. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules of the Shinobi are trash, but! Those that don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash." Everyone nodded in agreement. "This ends the training you all pass. Squad 7 starts its first duties tomorrow." A chorus of cheers rose from the new team. "The first of which will be filling in this hole." That brought some groans.

"I can do that now." Bill said. His spikes shot from his back, through the log, sliced the ropes and retracted. Bill got up walked over to the rubble in the field, placed both his hands on the edge of it and in a bright flash of blue light the field was as good as new.

"How…?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'd explain, but I don't think you'd understand. Now let's go." The four walked off eager for the next day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Technology Troubles**

**Chapter 4: A C-Rank Mission**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"blah"=talking

'blah'=thinking/sfx

Deep in the forest of the Leaf Village Team 7 was on a dangerous mission.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi called through the radio.

"This is Orange Nin, five meters, I'm ready anytime." Naruto replied.

"This is White Eyes, so am I." Hinata said.

"Roger that, Dark Sniper are you ready?"

"I'm ready but I don't have a clear shot." Bill said.

"Roger that Dark Sniper, we'll bring it into the open. Ok… Go!"

The group jumped at their target. It lashed out but they circled around. They ran at it and it burst into the clearing.

"Dark Sniper the target is in the clear." Kakashi reported. A bolt of red light hits the target and it falls to the ground

"Target neutralized." Bill said.

"Can you confirm?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah ribbon on the left ear and it's still breathing." Bill confirmed.

"Good, Lost Pet Tora Search Mission, Complete."

"Mmmrrrrowwwww!" The cat screeched.

"Oh my cute little Tora! Mommy was so worried!" They watched the cat be crushed by Fire Daimyo's wife.

'Wow no wonder the cat ran away.' They thought as they watched it be crushed by the woman.

"Alright Team 7, as for your next mission you can choose… Babysitting an elder's grandson, help with shopping in a nearby village, helping with the potato planting…" The Hokage listed off.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto yelled. "I want to do a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"

"I agree all we've been doing is grunt work!" Bill yelled and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled. "You're just a rookie; everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"Oh come on! We keep getting the worst duties possible! We can do better ones! We beat a Jounin in a fight for Kami's sake!" Naruto protested.

"Be quiet both of you!" Kakashi said sternly.

"Naruto, Bill, it seems I have to explain to you how this works. Everyday the village receives mission requests from babysitting to assassinations. Each mission is divided into the A, B, C, or D ranks. The missions are handed out by us at the top to ninja's based on their abilities. Jounin A rank, Chunin B&C rank and Genin C&D rank."

'Blah blah blah! This guy just keeps goin on 'n' on.' Bill sighed. 'I'm bored now.'

"You three just recently became Genin so D rank missions are perfect for you, understand?" He looked to Bill and Naruto. Naruto had his back turned and was muttering something about ramen and Bill was sitting on the floor bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall. "Hey listen!" The Hokage yelled.

"I apologize." Kakashi said embarrassed.

"Geez all you ever do is give lectures! But you know what; I'm not the trouble maker I used to be!" Naruto declared. The Hokage and Iruka looked to each other.

"Ok." They simply said.

"Huh?" Everyone said dumbfounded.

"If you want it so badly I'll give you a C rank mission. The task is to act as bodyguards for an individual."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled gleefully. "Who is it? A Feudal Lord? A Princess?"

"Calm down I'm about to introduce him." The door slid open.

'This is our client?' Bill thought.

An old man looking in his late 50's, holding a sake bottle wearing tan pants, a grey vest, a rope belt, and a grey goatee stepped into the room. "Huh? This is my protection? It's a bunch of stupid brats!"

"Stupid brats?" Naruto yelled.

"Especially the short blonde one…" He remarked.

"Hey!"

"…and the rooster boy."

"It probably ain't wise to insult the guy with the huge hammer strapped to his back." Bill said.

The old man noticed the hammer on Bill's back. "I couldn't care less."

Bill practiced holding his tongue and controlling his emotions. "Huhhh… Might as well know about'cha old man." Bill said.

"Fine, I'm a bridge builder, my name is Tazuna and I expect you guys to provide me with protection until we reach Wave Country."

"The Wave Country? Ugh… this is going to be a long few days." Bill said. Then he realized something. 'Wait… didn't the Hyperion crash near the route to Wave Country?'

"Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"Why are you so excited Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Bill said thinking the same.

"I've never been out of the village before!" He said turning around.

"Are you sure I'm safe with these brats?" Tazuna asked.

"Don't worry they're better fighters than they seem and that hammer isn't just for show." Kakashi said.

They walked for hours in relative silence until Hinata started trying to make conversation. "So, umm, Tazuna. What's the Wave Country like?"

"Ah, kinda boring." He said taking a swig of his sake. "Nothing interesting has really happened, except for two years ago."

Naruto who wasn't listening before got intrigued. "What happened two years ago old man?"

Tazuna ignored the comment. "Well late night one day someone saw a shooting star passing over town. More people came out to see and pretty soon most of town was looking. It wasn't moving fast across the sky at first but it started picking up speed and crashed on the mainland not far." Now Bill was listening. "A lot of us went to see what it was and we searched everywhere we thought it landed. A little boy and his friends soon found something." "Was it the star?" Hinata asked. "Nah, it was some metal building about three kilometers from the town and two kilometers off the main road." Bill stiffened. "Now I had never seen a metal building before but I don't remember one being built near us."

'Could he be talking about… Nah… but he said he didn't… Nah, he's just a little senile.' Bill thought.

"Did you search in it?" Naruto asked.

"Well we searched around it first but found nothing. Some people thought the star landed in it since there were holes in that thing."

'Holes? No a lot of old buildings have holes.' Bill thought.

"Did you go in though?" Hinata asked.

"No we didn't, we couldn't really."

"Why?" She asked.

"Were the doors locked?" Naruto asked. "No, we didn't see any doors actually. There were windows but they all had a sheet of metal covering from the inside." Bill stiffened even more.

"You searched all around the building and no windows or doors?" Hinata said.

"Well not completely around, I mean the place was huge! It had to be at least two kilometers long and about half as high…" Bill was now visibly uneasy but no one noticed, except Kakashi.

'What's gotten into him?' He thought.

'Ok calm down… maybe there are buildings that big around here…'

"…and a part in the back went even higher. Come to think of it that had open windows but it was too high to climb." Bill was now even more uneasy.

'Big buildings with a part that sounds like the Hyperion's bridge.'

"So that's why you couldn't go in?" Naruto asked.

"No we could've just walked right in since there was an enormous hole in the side that went right through!" Bill was now panicking.

'Big buildings with a bridge like part and… who am I kidding it's the Hyperion!'

"But there was a lot of broken glass and some stripped wires were sparking. It was just too dangerous." Bill visibly relaxed.

'What was eating at him?' Kakashi asked himself. "Maybe you could show us where it is?" Hinata asked and Bill started panicking again.

"Maybe." Tazuna said.

"I wonder why someone would build that way out there?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno, but after we left some people thought it was something from space that crashed here." The old man chucked and Bill laughed but everyone noticed that he was REALLY uneasy.

'What's wrong with him?' Everyone thought.

"Hey old man!" Bill said.

Tazuna said. "What?"

"Don't they have ninjas in the Wave Country?" Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Well Kakashi-sensei?" Bill asked.

"No not in the Wave Country. But in most other countries, the customs and culture may be different but hidden villages exist and so do Shinobi." Kakashi went on to explain about the countries, military power and the five Kages.

"See that's why I'm going to become Hokage!"

"Didn't you just doubt Lord Hokage?" Kakashi pointed out. Everyone went silent for a while.

They walked on in silence for a while and passed a puddle along the way, but no one but Kakashi noticed. After the group had walked a ways away from the puddle it transformed into two ninja connected by a razor-like chain. Their headbands had a slash across them signifying them as Missing-Nin. Silently rushing forward, they wrapped the chain around Kakashi. "What?" He yelled.

"Huh?" Hinata yelled.

"What the-!" Naruto yelled.

"Whoa!" Bill yelled.

"One down." They both said. They pulled the chain and Kakashi was sliced to pieces.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei!" They yelled.

The ninja eyed Naruto. "Two down." They said rushing towards him. Naruto was scared stiff and couldn't move. 'Crap!'

The chain was beginning to wrap around Naruto when a kunai pinned it to a tree. "It's stuck!" One ninja yelled.

"Hey buddy!" Bill called.

The ninja turned around and the only thing he saw was grey. 'Whang!' Bill huge hammer connected with the ninja's face and he was flung into the tree carrying his partner with him, one hit hard while the other severed the connection and leapt away. He turned around to deal with the second one but he saw it heading towards Hinata and Tazuna.

'Crap Hinata's not good at defense!' "Uhh" Bill turned around and saw the ninja he just whacked getting up. "What! That should have left you unconscious!"

"Clearly you've never fought enemy ninja before." He broke off the rest of the chain, jumped over Bill and headed towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" Naruto just nodded. 'I have to defend.' Naruto pulled out a kunai. Meanwhile Hinata was trying to defend Tazuna. 'He's so fast!' She thought as she tried to fend off her ninja. Naruto attempted to use his kunai to block the Nin's attack but the ninja's claw cut his hand. 'Damn!' Naruto kicked the ninja into a tree knocking him out cold.

Hinata was having a harder and harder time defending herself and Tazuna. 'He's too much for me!'

"Lightning Edge!" The Missing-Nin looked behind him and saw Bill coming at him with his hammer sparking electricity. Before he could react Bill hit him with an uppercut, electrocuting him in the process. Bill jumped above him and struck him again sending him into the ground putting him out cold.

"You two okay?" Bill asked. Hinata and Tazuna nodded. "Naruto you okay?"

"I think so?" Naruto said looking at his hand.

"Good job you guys." Kakashi walked out from the shadows of the forest.

"What the-?" Bill said.

'Kakashi-sensei, alive?' Naruto and Hinata thought.

Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. 'Whew, I'm safe.'

"All around good job but everyone needs a little work." Kakashi said.

'I won't freeze up next time.' Naruto looked over to Bill. 'How'd he stay so calm?'

Bill noticed Naruto looking at him. "Ya need something?"

"How did you stay so calm?" Naruto asked.

"This ain't my first life threatening fight." Bill replied. Naruto thought he was talking about the bandits that captured him but he wasn't so sure.

"Tie up those two." Kakashi tossed Bill some rope. While Bill went over to tie up the Missing-Nin, Kakashi inspected Naruto's hand while Hinata watched in worry. "Naruto there was poison in those claws. We'll need to open the wound and release the poison or else it will spread." Naruto looked scared at that prospect. "Tazuna."

"Yeah?" Tazuna knew what was coming next. Those Missing-Nin were after him and the Jounin knew it.

"I need to talk to you. These look like the Hidden Mist Chunins knows as the Demon Brothers. They have a reputation to continue fighting no matter what."

The now conscious brothers looked at Kakashi. "How did you read our movements?" One asked.

"It's simple. On the road I noticed a puddle when it hasn't rained in days. For being such famous Chunin you two should know how to hide in your environment."

"If you knew that why did you let the brats fight?" The other asked.

'I'm getting tired of the brat stuff.' Bill thought.

"If I'd wanted to I could've killed you two instantly but, there was something I needed to find out." Everyone looked at Kakashi and he looked at Tazuna. "Who they were after."

"What do you mean?" Tazuna asked feigning ignorance.

"It means, were they after one of us, or you. We haven't heard that there were ninja after you. Our mission was to protect you from gangs and highwaymen. If we had known that there was enemy ninja after you this mission would've been set as a B rank." Tazuna looked down shamefully. "I'm sure you had your reasons but lying about a mission causes problems. We're now operating outside our duties. What should be done is head back to the village to treat Naruto."

'Go back?' Naruto thought. That meant the mission would end and that was the last thing he wanted. Remembering what Kakashi said before, Naruto swung the kunai into his hand and drew more blood.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Hinata cried out.

"He's either doing something really smart or something right for the wrong reasons." Bill said.

"I swear I will protect the old man with this kunai. We're continuing the mission." Naruto was determined to complete the mission and protect Tazuna at any cost.

"Whatta know, both." Bill said.

"Naruto It's good that you're letting the poison out but you'll die of blood loss if you don't bandage it." Kakashi said.

'Thump-Thump' Naruto froze up again. "Really? Ahh! That's bad! I don't wanna die from something like this!" Naruto cried out.

Sweat drops and face falters all around. 'Same old knucklehead.' Bill thought.

"Let me see you hand." Kakashi began to bandage the cut when something caught his eye. 'It's already healing? It must be the power of the Fox.'

Naruto noticed Kakashi's hesitation and assumed something was wrong. "Umm. Hey am I going to be okay?" Naruto was on the verge of freaking out again.

"You should be fine." Kakashi said finishing up bandaging him.

"Kakashi." Tazuna began. "About the mission." Everyone looked to Tazuna in interest. "You're right this mission is most likely outside of your duties. You see an incredibly dangerous man is after me because of what I'm doing. You've probably heard his name before. He's the wealthy shipping magnate, Gatou." Everyone but Kakashi looked confused. "Gatou? Head of the Gatou Corporation? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people." Bill, Naruto and Hinata were still trying to make sense of what he's saying.

"Yes. Officially he runs a large shipping company but it's actually a cover-up for his underground activities like selling drugs and illegal items. He uses ninja's and gang members to take over countries and businesses. He's a very nasty man."

"No kiddin." Bill stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gatou set his eyes on the Wave Country a year ago and through money and violence he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. He now has a monopoly on all the business traffic in the country. We quickly became poor and impoverished because it cost so much to import goods. As a way out I gathered a workforce and began the construction of a large bridge to connect us to the mainland. Gatou fears if the bridge is completed he will lose his stranglehold on the country." He finished.

"I see now." Kakashi said. "If he kills the leader of the bridge the workers will flee, is that it?" Tazuna nodded. "But what I don't understand is, if you knew ninja were after you why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"

"Like I said, the Wave Country is really poor now. Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course we didn't have enough for the expensive B rank mission." Everyone pitied the old man right now.

"Well… if you quit the mission now, I'll defiantly be killed. But I'm asking you to just get me home, please!

Kakashi sighed. "Well I guess we have no choice. If we leave you, it will bring a bad reputation to our village. We'll protect you, at least until you get back to your country."

"They failed? I paid you a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninja." A midget of a man with a grey suit and hair and black round glasses said. A man sitting on the couch in front of him gripped his big ass sword and swung it dangerously close to his neck.

"Stop your whining, the Demon Brothers assumed something during a battle. A fatal mistake. This time I'll go myself and kill them." The man said.

"Are you sure?" The midget said. "It seems the enemy has hired some very skilled ninja and with the failure of the demon brothers they'll be better prepared."

"Who do you think I am?" The man said. "There's a reason why I am called the Demon of the hidden mist."

One more up. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Technology Troubles**

**Chapter 5: The Demon of the Hidden Mist.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing cannon.

"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

"Wow." They all said. Team 7 was in a small boat traveling past an enormous bridge nearly covered in mist.

"That thing is huge!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata nodded in agreement and Bill simply said, "As far as bridges go, yup."

The man poling the boat goes into some thick vegetation and stops by and old building. "Well this is as far as I go. You're on your own from here." The man said.

"Thanks for taking us this far." Tazuna said.

Tazuna began fishing around his pockets for money when the boat man said, "No need old friend, take care." Tazuna nodded in thanks and left with his escort.

The group traveled through more vegetation with everyone keeping watch while Naruto's eyes shifted back and forth between the road and Bill.

'Like hell I'm gonna let him steal all the action!' Naruto thought. He went ahead of everyone and began scanning the sides of the beaten path.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi said, obviously annoyed.

"There!" Naruto suddenly shouted and threw a kunai into the bushes. Going over to where the kunai was thrown they saw a white rabbit obviously paralyzed with fear.

"Naruto it was just a rabbit." Bill said a little annoyed. Kakashi said nothing but looked at it in suspicion, and then realization dawned on him.

"This rabbit is a snowshoe hare." He said.

"Snowshoe what?" Bill asked.

"It's a kind of rabbit that grows white fur to blend in with the snow." Kakashi answered.

"What's your point? It's a rabbit that's a little too far south, so what?" Bill said. Kakashi simply looked at him.

'How can he not know? According to his medical files he can use 87% of his brain and his tests scored high in survival, he should know this stuff.'

Bill noticed Kakashi staring at him and motioned him to move away from the others. "Alright what's up?" He asked.

"I'm a little puzzled you don't know what a snowshoe hare is despite your records." Kakashi answered.

"So you do know huh? Well that at least answers one question. But to answer yours, in my travels I encountered a lot of animals but not many of Earth origin." With that he walked back to the group leaving Kakashi with one answered question but with so many more because of the answer.

Kakashi walked back too and said, "Be on your guard everyone."

Naruto and Hinata looked at him strangely. "Huh why?" Naruto asked.

"The snowshoe hare g is a kind of rabbit that grows white fur during the winter and then sheds it in summer. That rabbit's been kept inside where there's not much light. It's the kind used for Substitution." Everyone realized what this meant and began scanning the area.

In a tree a shadowy figure stood there watching the group. "Well this will complicate things. They have the Copycat ninja, Kakashi. But that boy, there's something not right about him."

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi yelled as a Zanbato swung over them. Kakashi and Tazuna ducked, Bill, his back turned at the time kinda limboed under it and Naruto dived to the ground taking Hinata with him. The blade stuck into a tree and a shirtless man wearing bandages for a mask, grey camo leg warmers and a mist headband with a scratch through it appeared on the handle. Everyone stood up and stared at him except for Kakashi who glared at him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Leaf's famous copycat ninja, Kakashi." The man seethed.

"The Hidden Mist missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said glaring at Zabuza.

"Momochi? What kind of name is that! It sounds like a kind of sushi!" Bill said obviously not picking up that this is a very dangerous man.

Everyone sweat dropped at his antics and Kakashi just thought, 'He's going to get himself killed with that attitude.' "Everyone be careful, Zabuza is very dangerous. He perfected the art of silent killing. It's why he's known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Flattering Kakashi, but that won't get you anywhere. Now hand over the bridge builder." Zabuza said.

"Sorry we can't do that. We were hired to protect him and we intend to do so."

"Very well then," Zabuza formed a single hand seal and said, "Hidden Mist Jutsu." The already thick mist became even thicker.

"Everyone be on your guard." Everyone moved into position to protect Tazuna. "I didn't think I would have to reveal this." Kakashi lifted up his head band and opened his right eye revealing a red eye with three tomoe surrounding the pupil.

The entire team was thinking the same thing, 'Where did he get a Sharingan?'

"Hehehehheh. 7 points, liver, jugular, kidney, spine, liver, subclavian artery, heart…" Zabuza said through the mist in a sinister voice that sent chills through everyone. "Which one will it be?" Kakashi tightened his grip on the kunai he'd drawn, preparing for the inevitable attack. The air was thick with tension as everyone waited. The genin felt like they could barely breathe from the tension in the air.

"Don't worry guys." Kakashi suddenly said. "I won't let my comrades die." He turned back to them and gave them the closest thing to a smile while wearing his mask.

"Bold words Kakashi." Zabuza said from within the mist. Then suddenly Zabuza appeared behind them. Everyone turned in surprise, unable to react quickly enough and as Zabuza was about to bring down his Zanbato. Then Kakashi was there with the kunai in his stomach causing him to bleed... water?

"Hah!" Zabuza yelled from behind Kakashi. The Zabuza in front of them exploded into water and the real one behind them cut Kakashi in two. Zabuza chuckled evilly until Kakashi burst into water just like his clone.

"What! He copied my jutsu through the mist." He exclaimed.

Kakashi reappeared and attempted to strike Zabuza with his kunai but was blocked by the blade. Kakashi with considerable effort repelled the blade and dashed past him down the bank of a nearby lake with Zabuza on his heels. Kakashi tried to deter him with ground spikes but Zabuza just leapt over them and struck Kakashi in the side with the blunt side of his sword. Kakashi skipped over the water a couple times before landing in the water. He surfaced unharmed but immediately noticed something was wrong.

"This water, it's heavy." He said.

"Heheh… Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"Zabuza yelled. Within seconds Kakashi was encased in a sphere of water.

"Don't try to struggle, this water is stronger than steel. There is no escape." Zabuza said. With one hand in the water to maintain the chakra flow to it he used his free hand to make one handed seals to make another water clone.

"Dang another one!" Bill said irritated.

"All of you get out of here!" Kakashi said from within the bubble. "This mission was over the moment I got caught. You have to get as far away as possible, the clone can't go far from the original, you're mission is to protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled.

"There is no way we're leaving you behind Kakashi!" Yelled Bill. "We'll rescue you one way or another."

"Old man?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine with me, go rescue your sensei." Tazuna said. Zabuza started laughing for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"You three." He answered. "It's three little brats like you, thinking you're ninja that's so funny. Do you think that just because you wear that headband that it makes you ninja? Only when you have a brushed with death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile is in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call three green genins ninja, is nothing short of a joke." Zabuza seethed.

The team shifted uncomfortably under the high tension of the moment. Bill glanced over to Hinata and Naruto. "We should try plan 2. It's our best shot at rescuing Kakashi." Bill said.

Hinata gave him a worried look. "Are you sure? It's risky." She said.

"He's right though." Naruto said.

"Okay," Bill gripped the handle of his hammer. "I'm going in." Bill rushed forward while the others stayed behind.

The clone smirked. "That boy thinks he can take me on his own?"

Bill brought his hammer to bear and held it over him ready to strike. The Zabuza clone went into a defense stance. Bill was in range and brought his hammer down onto the Zabuza clone. The Zabuza clone leapt back a short distance to evade the strike and smirked.

"Is that all you have?" He challenged. Bill smirked and jumped sideways, giving the clone a clear view of the two-dozen Naruto Shadow Clones from all sides a second away from him with kunais. 'He drew my attention away while the blonde created all these Shadow Clones. Smart, but not smart enough.' The Shadow Clones threw themselves at the Zabuza clone one after another. The Zabuza Clone swatted them away in succession with his Zanbato, but because the Zanbato is a large bulky weapon the clones slowly piled onto him. The Zabuza clone remained under a pile of Naruto clones for several seconds. Suddenly all the clones flew away in all directions, each one dissipating in a cloud of smoke. From the smoke screen, Hinata took Naruto's place in the offense while Naruto stayed back to guard Tazuna.

'Ah I see now. They're rotating positions while making sure the next assailant can start with a surprise attack. Not bad brats. Too bad you sent the weakest of your little group.' The Zabuza clone took a counteroffensive and charged at Hinata with his Zanbato poised to strike. He swung and Hinata ducked down and sent a chakra charged palm strike at his leg using her clan's signature fighting style, the Gentle Fist. The second the Zabuza clone felt the chakra strike he leapt backwards onto the water.

"So she's a Hyuuga. I've heard stories about their fighting style and Kekkei Genkai but I have never actually seen it." The Zabuza clone remarked.

Further out on the water the actual Zabuza watched the battle from afar. "Your bunch of brats is smart Kakashi, coming up with a plan like that all on their own. They're lucky my clone's only on the defensive.

"They had it all planned out before I was their sensei." Kakashi said from within the water prison. 'But, it's not over yet.' He thought.

Zabuza returned his focus back to the battle commencing and realized something his preoccupied clone hadn't. 'There are only two of them. What happened to the one with the hammer?'

As if to answer his question, Bill leapt out from the shadows of the tree line. Obviously the time spent back there had been used preparing something but just what was a mystery to all but Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Zabuza! Eat this!" Bill took a deep breath. "Plasma Blast!" With a loud concussive thump Bill shot three baseball sized spheres of plasma from his mouth. The Zabuza clone could only gasp in shock before one of them shot through, evaporating him and keep going. The real Zabuza and even Kakashi wore the same expressions of shock and awe. One of the spheres fell short and impacted the water, evaporating a great deal of it. The other two stayed on course towards Zabuza. Zabuza realized he could not dodge the spheres without standing still; the radiant heat alone would burn his skin badly and possibly compromise the integrity of his Zanbato. Without much choice Zabuza pulled his hand from the water prison he was maintaining and leapt to the side, far away from the plasma spheres. Bill grinned satisfactory that the plan worked. Zabuza roared and rushed at them, only to be stopped by the now freed Kakashi.

'Damn it! Because I was forced to dodge, Kakashi was released!' Zabuza swore.

"You're fight is with me, not them." Kakashi said.

"For now Kakashi, but when I'm finished with you they're next!" Zabuza said and jumped far back from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei you all right?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto. That was an excellent plan though." All of them beamed from the praise. "But you all should back up. Things are going to be rough." The genin nodded and moved closer to the tree line with Tazuna.

Kakashi turned back to face Zabuza who in turn was glaring daggers at him. "Don't think I won't be easy. Those brats caught me off guard."

"Believe what you want Zabuza." Kakashi said. Zabuza's glare intensified and their battle resumed.

To the untrained eye it was as if they vanished into thin air, the only evidence they were still in the area was the sound of them trading blows.

"This is how your sensei fights?" Tazuna asked astounded.

"He's not a Jounin for nothing." Naruto remarked.

"Man am I glad I got you guys." Tazuna said.

Their conversation was cut short by twin cries of, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" followed by two dragons made of water rising out of the lake. The dragons clashed with each other with mirrored movements, battling for dominance. Because the jutsus were the same it would be obvious the attacks would cancel each other out, but Kakashi had another trick up his sleeve he was about to implement.

The dragons reared back in perfect synchronization about to charge at one another for the final strike. Or would've been had Kakashi's dragon not suddenly veered off towards Zabuza.

'He copied my dragon's moves so I would only anticipate that!' Zabuza thought in shock. 'I can't dodge, it'll just follow me… it seems I'll have to unveil my Ace in the hole.' Beneath his bandages Zabuza's mouth curled into a smirk that would send shivers through anyone that saw it. Reaching into his equipment pouch he grasped a device he'd 'borrowed' from Gato's base of operations. A rather intriguing place considering it should've been very hard and very expensive to construct a structure of that size with steel (at least he thought it was steel) and while Gato was richer than the Great Nations Daimyo's combined, he was a big cheapskate. He watched the water dragon surge towards him, waiting for the right moment to activate his little gadget and when the moment came he activated it.

The dragon struck spraying water everywhere. Kakashi thought he had scored a direct hit and was about to execute his follow-up when a dark chuckle from the mist stopped him cold. As it cleared Kakashi got a better look at the Demon of the Mist and saw he was without a scratch, and surrounded by a white force field.

'That… that's a force field!' Bill thought. 'How did he get a pocket shield? The only possible way he could've found one is... on one of my starships…' Bill's felt a surge of panic course through him. If he had found and figured out how to work one piece of his technology then it meant anyone with the drive and knowledge to could do the same! 'Wait don't panic, he could've easily gotten it off the street from some merchant that bought it from a long chain of other merchants.' Bill thought trying to calm himself with an unlikely scenario. 'I should just calmly ask where he got it.'

"Where the hell did you get that?" His mouth wasn't exactly following his brains commands.

Zabuza let out a dark chuckle. "I 'borrowed' it from my employer. He has so many interesting gadgets lying around his base." That clinched it for Bill, someone had found one of his ships and was exploiting the technology in it, the very thought of what Gato of all people could do with such advanced weapons, armor and, god help them all, the WMDs made him break out into a cold sweat.

"I didn't realize Gato had developed such a thing." Kakashi commented.

"And there are many more, most of which I saw on his thugs." Zabuza said. Now Bill was sweating even more.

"Hey Bill?" Naruto asked. "You okay?"

"What else did he have?" Bill asked, either ignoring or not hearing his friend.

"Heh heh heh." Zabuza chuckled, believing Bill to be getting cold feet about the mission rather than the fact he was using his technology. "Some interesting weapons, some of them also went to his thugs."

"Enough talk." Kakashi cut in. "I figure for something generating that strong of a barrier must not have a long lasting power supply. So tell me Zabuza." Kakashi brought his hands together. "Just what does it take to kill that device?"

Just as Zabuza was about to deliver some snide comment in response to Kakashi's question, he was cut off when Bill suddenly yelled. "Insane amounts of brute force!" Bill's panic had gotten the better of him and he'd leapt at Zabuza and brought his hammer down.

Sorry this took so long, I didn't know I put up a partially finished chapter, but I have found the will to write again! After the RPs stole my soul. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger!


End file.
